Daybreaker Date Night
by RainingOnTheParade
Summary: Poppy's really bored one day so her and Hannah come up with the idea they should on 'dates' with each other's soulmates to get know each other. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Poppy's POV

Ugh. I'm so bored. There is nothing to do! James was on a mission and would be back in a couple of hours. Nothing to do. Hmm I'm going to go see what Mary-Lynnette is doing. So I when I got to Ash and Mary-Lynnette's room I open the door. Mary-Lynnette is in her bra and shorts. And Ash was in his ripped jeans shirt-less and on top of Mary-Lynnette." Eww!" I screamed. Mary-Lynnette blushed and pushed Ash off her." Don't you knock?" Ash said irritated.

"Ash!" Mary-Lynnette slapped his arm." Say sorry to Poppy!" When Ash didn't she said "Now!"she said clearly getting mad."Why?" Ash asked." She walked in on us!"

"It's not like I wanted to walk in on you guys!" I was to grossed out to stay any longer. Grossed out I walked to go see if Maggie was busy.

Maggie's POV

Me and Delos were kissing. I was getting pretty deep in the kiss when someone opened the door to Delos and my room. "Hey Maggie want to-"I saw Poppy turn toward me and Delos.

"Bleh! Is anyone not doing this?" she exclaimed looking annoyed.

"Sorry Poppy."As I pulled away from Delos. Delos looked ticked off at Poppy." So what were you going to ask?" I asked her."Never mind I don't want to interrupt anything." Poppy said. She looked and and grossed out honestly it's pretty funny. But I felt bad, because James was still on a mission and Poppy must be bored and missing her soulmate. "Well I'm going to go bye." Poppy said.

"Poppy!" I called out. But she was already down stairs because of her vampire speed or decided to ignore me. I felt bad until I started to kiss Delos again. Then I totally forgot about Poppy.

Poppy POV

Ugh. So far I walked in on Ash and Mary-Lynnette, Maggie and Delos and I just walked out of Thierry and Hannah's room just finding them in the same position as the others. I didn't dare go in anyone else's room." Poppy! Sorry you had to see that." Hannah came rushing in to the living room where I was in. "It's all right. I've been disturbed a lot today." I said blandly. I guess I was just going to be dead bored until Jamie comes."Poppy what's wrong?" Hannah asked."I'm just so bored and James won't be back until late tonight and when I went to see you Thierry, Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Delos, and Maggie getting it on and its gross." I said bummed.

Hannah's face lit up." Poppy I have an idea. Why don't we all have a fun date night?"

"Umm Hannah there is two things wrong with that. One James isn't here. Second if you all go on a date night I'll just be here alone". I said kind of irritated that she wanted to go on a date night when James wasn't even here."I mean we could go dates with each other's soul mates.(A/N I know no one in the Daybreak house would actually do it if it were a real book, so that's why I just did it like that XD) not a date really just to get to know each other and to get closer."

"Hannah none of them are going to do it and how are we going to get them down here?" I asked. "We'll pretend I'm hurt and everyone will come rushing down." Hannah said triumphantly. "Ok Hannah. I'm going to use the microphone that you can hear throughout the house." I said kind of shocked she'd come up with this plan, and I was doing it."Everyone! Hannah's hurt! Everyone come to the living room now!" I yelled through the microphone trying sound scared.

"Hannah get down on the ground and act hurt before they come!" I told Hannah. I saw Thierry rush in and everyone else following him. "Hannah! Are you ok? What happened Poppy?" Thierry asked worried. "She fell over the coffee table and I think she twisted her ankle." I said. This is going to be fun. I thought mischievously. Thea rushed over to Hannah. "Maybe I can heal it." she said gently. And as soon as Thea's hands touched Hannah's ankle Hannah yelled "I'm cured! It's a miracle!"

Everyone looked at Hannah and then to me. "Hannah were you even hurt?" Thierry asked frustrated." Hannah hesitated."Of course Thierry." Hannah tried to keep a poker face. But she was failing." Well since Hannah's better and your all down here we have an idea! Date night!" I exclaimed.

"Umm sure Poppy but it's not that big of a deal we go on dates all the time." Mary-Lynnette said. " Well we're going to go on dates with each other's soulmates." When everyone looked like she and Hannah were idiots for even asking it Hannah said" Well not like a date more like getting to know each other. And besides what I say goes right Thierry?" she batted her eyelashes and did a sweet smile.

"Hannah. . . . ." when she just started to pout he said" fine everyone listen to Hannah and Poppy." "Thierry you're kidding right?"Ash exclaimed. When Thierry just stared he said "Thierry you have to be kidding!" "Ash calm down. It might be fun. I've always wanted to get to know James." Mary-Lynnette said. "WHAT!" Ash screamed. "I was kidding! Goddess you take things to serious!" Mary-Lynnette said to her soulmate. Ash looked like he could murder at the second but was calming down his eyes were now a sapphire blue. "It's not funny. . . ." he mumbled but Mary-Lynnette had already turned back to Hannah and Poppy.

"So this what were going to do" Hannah said excitedly." You guys are going to put your names in this hat" Pointing to an old cowboy looking hat. "And we'll pick the names at random. Oh and don't worry if you happened to pull out your soulmate's name you have pick again." Hannah said with a wicked smile. "And there will be one safe couple. So everyone put their names and there soulmate's name in the hat. Thierry will you do the honors?" Thierry walked over and pulled a name out of the hat. He raised his eyebrows. "Thea and Eric."

"Haha! In your faces!" Thea yelled to everyone. All the guys groaned except Eric.

Ash's POV

I'm seriously going to hate this. I don't want to go out with anyone except Mare. "Ash you're up!" Poppy called my name I reached in the hat and pulled out one. I opened the crumpled up paper. "You've got to be kidding!" I yelled everyone crowded around me to read the paper. Damn it. This is going to suck.

**A/N: i will post a new story 1nce i get 5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey evry1 thx soo much for the reviews I dedicate this chapter to two people. 1st lamia vampress for being mi first reviewer ever! And 2nd xXPurple MidnightXx who helped me no how update a chapter to here(Yeah I no I'm stupid!)! Again thx u guys for the awesome reviews so for awesomeness here is chapter 2!

Ash's POV

Poppy. I had gotten Poppy! I mean seriously she's nice and all but she's annoying and still kinda holds a grudge from kidnapping her. And me and her have opposite personalities "Who'd you get?" Mary-Lynnette asked anxiously. "I got Poppy." I said blandly. "You're kidding?" Poppy said wide eyed. "Umm maybe this wasn't the best idea.'

"No Poppy. You and Hannah thought of this and now you have to contribute too." Thierry said sternly. "Well than, Thierry you have to go on the dates to so ha!" Poppy said grinning.

"Well…okay yes. To show you guys we all have to contribute then yes I will go on a date." Thierry said confident. "Excuse me?" Hannah said mad. "Hannah I didn't mean it like that!" Thierry said

"Let's just say how Poppy found us earlier that won't happen for 2 weeks.!" Hannah said face red with anger. "Haha Thierry!" I said between laughing, "Well Ash for making fun of Thierry you have the same punishment." Mary-Lynnette said sweetly. "Mare! Come on I was kidding!" I yelled. "To bad Ash." she said sweetly back. "So Hannah go on."

"Ok now next is Thierry since he's so anxious to go on this date." Hannah said sarcastically. "Thierry come up." And Thierry walks up kind of looking nervous.

Jez's POV

Thierry looks all nervous and all I'm thinking is why the hell are we even doing this? I know I'm going to end up with some sensitive guy like Eric or Galen. Or even James he's a goody-goody. Ugh there is no way Poppy and Hannah could've been this bored to come up with this stupid of a idea. But then again we're all sitting in a living pulling names out of a cowboy hat. Thierry pulls a crushed piece of paper out of the bag. He opens it and his eyes go wide.

"Who'd you get Thierry?" Morgead asked sitting next to me looking curiously toward Thierry. "Jez." He said shocked. "What!" I exclaimed. Seriously? Why did I have to get the leader of Circle Daybreak? Let alone Hannah's soulmate! Morgead hissed."Goddess Morgead there is to get mad me and Thierry barely know each other might would be nice to know the person I'm suppose to help "Um sorry Morgead." Thierry said awkwardly. "Umm wow Thierry." Hannah said shocked. Everyone else stared. I guess because they were all thinking wow Thierry is going to have some fun supposedly because of my "bad attitude". Jerks. "Well this might be a good thing" When Morgead snarled and Hannah stared I continued "Well I'm risking my life to save the world when the apocalypse comes and like I said before it would be nice to know who's the person in charge of me." I said blandly.

Thierry smiled wryly at me and said "Gee thanks Jez." I replied with a simple "No problem boss."

" Well okay now that the awkwardness is over how about we go back and start picking couples again?" Poppy said after a couple moments. After a couple of sure and grumbles said" Okay next is Quinn!"

Quinn's POV

Well it was my turn up and I could see Rashel glowering at me. I don't blame her. I feel sorry for the girl I end up with. Rashel will probably pull their eyes out. I reach in the hat and pull and pull out a paper. I open it and I'm in shock. What the hell!

The paper said David! Freaking David! He was Gillian's soulmate and a joking kind of guy but why in the hell would I pull out a guy's name! "So who'd you get Quinn?" Ash asked. I just stared at the paper. "Come on Quinn I'm sure Rashel won't kill the girl just injure them good." Ash said again this time mocking tone. When I just ignored him Poppy walked over and took the paper, read it and totally busted up laughing.

Ash ran over and took the paper from Poppy after reading he was laughing so hard he was crying and on the floor. "He….got…..David!" yelled between his hysterical laughing. Then to my embarrassment everyone started laughing too. Even Rashel was laughing.

"I always knew you were gay but this is my proof." Ash said after everyone and him had finally calmed down "Believe me he's not gay. I know." Rashel said winking at me."So now that that's over with Quinn I'm pretty sure you want to pick again? Hannah said holding out the old cowboy hat. I swear if I get out another guy name I will kill Poppy and Hannah for making us do this. I get my hand in there and make sure I pick the first one I touch. I pull it out and it was folded neatly. Not a good sign. I unfold it and see a name neatly written. It said Mary-Lynnette. Well Ash is going to freak the hell out. This might actually be funny. Plus I like Mary-Lynnette; she's nice and knows how to keep Ash in line. She totally changed him.

"Who'd you get this time? Is it at least a girl?" Ash said. "It's a girl. It's Mary-Lynnette." I smiled nicely at Mary-Lynnette at least I didn't get Keller or Maggie. They are a little violent and fierce. Rashel is like that and it would be like going on a date with her except a girl with different looks. Yeah not that fun. I guess Rashel heard me because of the soulmate principle and flipped me off. Gee thanks I thought to her. "You what!" Ash yelled. Mary-Lynnette just looked shocked. "Umm yeah I got Mare." I said. "Well at least I get to know your best friend. He can tell me everything." Mary-Lynnette said the last part like it was dirty. I chuckled. "Don't worry Mare. I will." I grinned at Ash. "Looks like Ash might be sleeping on the couch after this date." Ash growled at me when I said date. "Dude I have a soulmate relax." I said to him.

"Whatever just treat her right." Is all he said. All the girls went aww and the guys exchanged looks that said wow he has changed. Mary-Lynnette just kissed him on the cheek. "Okay Quinn your turn is over. Next up is Rashel!" Hannah said cheerily.

The guy who gets my soulmate better hope I don't get jealous. Grr stupid assholes. Rashel walked up there smiling at me. She pulled out a paper and read aloud "James." She honestly didn't really care. James looked the same he was to busy with Poppy. "Well it could be worse." I told Rashel. "You could've gotten Delos. I remarked. "Dude what the hell?" Delos said mad. "You still command people! When I asked you if wanted a steak and you said " I command you give me one this instant." I mocked him in a snotty tone.

"I grew up as a prince. You can't expect me to not the little abnormal at first." He replied flushing. "Dude I'm not even going to say." I said because it would only lead yelling I was too lazy to yell. "Dick." Delos muttered.

"Since Delos is being mean. He gets to go next. Come on Delos." Poppy said annoyed. "Fine." He muttered. He pulled his hand in the hat like a graceful cat and pulled one out. It was neatly folded. Again a sign of a neat girly girl. "Gillian."

Hahaha sorry it took me 2 days. I have skool and I hung out with friends and ya u guys get it. Has any1 heard of Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold? It reminds me of Ash of Mary-Lynnette.(there mi favorite characters3) listen to it! Anyways it's the weekend but I'll only update if I have 5 reviews! Thx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry didn't review this weekend but I was really busy. This chapter is dedicated L J Shan for a nice review it made my day. Special thanks to lamia vampress for such awesome taste in music (go avenged sevenfold!) Thanks for amazing reviews . Here's chapter 3!

I do not own Night world or Ash, Quinn or Delos-tear- L.J Smith does!-died inside-

Maggie's POV

I can't believe it. Delos got Gillian. "Hahahahaha!" I said laughing at Delos. He looked at me with a grim smile. "it could have been worse. I could've gotten Keller." (A/N: I have nothing against Keller I like her a lot. But she's the only good example of a tough awesome girl.) "I should kill you princy!" Keller said getting ready to lunge while Galen held her back.

"I'm only holding her back because if she kills you she'll get kicked out of Circle Daybreak. And you're one of the Wild Powers. So tell me, what's wrong with my soulmate?" Galen said kind of angry which is really rare for him. "Delos that was really mean. What do you have against Keller?" I asked Delos curious.

"She's rough that's all." Delos said eyeing Keller. She sat back down but was still staring at Delos with daggers. I stared at him. He was going to be in for it when Galen wasn't around Keller. Shaking my head I turned to Gillian, who was blushing. Then she saw me staring and shrank back in her seat. I laughed. "Gillian it's ok. I don't mind but you might have to explain a lot to Delos like the food and stuff."

"Well that wasn't that bad" Poppy said looking at Delos and Gillian. "Just in case you forgot Gillian is as witch." She told Delos. She kind of reminds me of Sylvia which is kind of scary. They both had feathery blonde hair and violet eyes letting them know they were Harman's. But Sylvia was dead and every time I look at Gillian she always reminds me of Sylvia.

"Okay Maggie you're up next!" Poppy called. I walked up there and pulled a mushed up piece of paper. Well it's going to be a sloppy guy. I open the paper see a name that makes me laugh.\

"Hey Morgead I got you!" I called to Morgead. Jez turned and laughed, and so did Morgead. Him and I got along great he's been good friend since I got to Circle Daybreak. Probably because he knows what it feels like to be a Wild Power's soulmate. Delos glared at him. He didn't like my close relationship with Morgead. I thought it was pretty funny how Delos got mad. I liked Morgead but not in that way. His dark hair and emerald eyes were always pretty to me though.

Apparently Delos heard the thought and looked at Morgead with hatred. Then he said "Stay away from my soulmate." "Delos relax." I tried to sound calming. Damn it I suck at this. "Dude I'm not going to try to pull anything with your soulmate. I have my own." Morgead said clearly. Delos needed to stop getting jealous. "You haven't heard her thoughts." Delos said flatly. Morgead and Jez raised their eyebrows and looked at me. "You thinking about the dirty thing about soulmate?" Jez said in a mocking voice.(A/N: sorry I don't say the word I'm kind of childish in that subject XD) Heat raised to my cheeks. "No! I swear I just thought he was kind of pretty. But not in romantic way."

"Aww thanks Maggie. I think you're pretty too. But not in that way." Looking at Jez. Delos snarled at him. " I should kill you."

"Okay before this argument gets ugly, let's move on. Keller you're up your are one of the last." Hannah said.

Keller's POV

I was still pissed at Delos for making that comment. But I was mostly focusing on Galen. He kept kissing me and I giggled. Then Hannah called my name. "Pick a good one." Galen said and smiled. Unlike the other jerk soulmate guys in the room he wasn't jealous he knew I loved him and it was just a date. Nothing serious I got some satisfaction by Delos being jealous of Maggie thinking Morgead was "pretty". I put my hand in the retarded cowboy hat. I pulled the one of the three left. It said David which wasn't that shocking he was the only guy left besides Galen and Poppy and Hannah had said we'd have to pick again. So everyone knew I'd get him either so no shock.

"As everyone expected I got David which means Hannah you shall go on a date with my soulmate." I wasn't jealous either. And I knew Hannah wouldn't try to pull anything in fact no one would the people who were jealous are idiots because there was no point.

"I've never been on a date with a cat before!" David yelled beside Gillian. Everyone busted up laughing. "I'm a panther, and if you say something like that again you won't live till the date." I called back, I must've looked mean or something because he shrank back in his seat earning more laughs. "So where are we going for this date and when?" Mary-Lynnette asked she and Ash had been cuddling and her hair was ruffled

"We are going to 'Hola' (A/N: I am very aware about how stupid this sounds but I speak Spanish and that's all I could think of! so don't judge! XD) And we're going tonight so everyone get ready!" Hannah called. All the girls rushed upstairs and Rashel dragged me with her. " if I go you do too!" she said laughing. The guys went the other way and all I'm thinking is this going to be painful. Dress shoes, make-up. Oh my Goddess I'm scared already.

Hi everyone! How'd you like the chapter? Review I expect at least 8! And I need your guy's help! I love Ash and Mary-Lynnette and I was wondering maybe I could do a story about him coming back after a year and she goes to Circle Daybreak and all that. I need your guys opinion help please! Oh and I don't know if anyone noticed but James just happens to pop up and yeah I never explained how so deeply sorry! Again review and state your opinion on the idea! -a girl looking for her Ash3 :D danielle!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the amazing reviews :D they made my day and night. I dedicate this chapter to EmoticBiotic and little-witch14 for the extra awesome reviews. And special thanks to lamia vampress(again XD) for the idea I plan on using it. Thanks for putting up with my author's note. I really had to talk about it. Snow Angel had a good review for it and little witch yes they were together XD I was just as shocked. for those people who think I'm lying I swear to Goddess it happened! For leaving such awesome reviews here you guys Chapter 4!

I do not own Night World L.J Smith does. she also owns Ash :( -sob-

Here are the couples:

Ash and Poppy

Thierry and Jez

Quinn and Mary-Lynnette

James and Rashel

Delos and Gillian

Morgead and Maggie

David and Keller

Galen and Hannah

Mary-Lynnette's POV

All the girls are actually dressing up. Mostly because Hannah and Poppy said so. Even Keller and Rashel. They are the ones who hate dressing up but are being troopers. I looked at myself with happiness I had on a right at knee midnight blue dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and it fit me like a glove; it showed off my curves with silk; not that I really wanted to around Quinn but I wanted to look good. And I had on black stilettos. I had on eyeliner, the smoky eye look, mascara, a little blush, and clear lip gloss. My hair was straightened to perfection. I had on a diamond necklace that had a pendant of a star. Ash had given it to me .I had to say I looked pretty good. I laughed. Ash is going to be jealous. A few of the girls gave me odd glances. Then Maggie came over to me looking amazing.

"Hey Mary-Lynnette - you look so pretty!" she said squealing. "You do too Maggie." She really did. She was wearing a one shoulder red silk dress that went a little below her knee. She had on eyeliner and bronzy eye shadow on with reddish lip gloss. Her shoes were heels made of crocodile skin. Her hair just down in curls. "Aww gee thanks Mare." She said blushing.

"How is everyone doing?" Hannah said walking in. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and she had on a sunshine yellow dress with thin straps. It had a grey belt that matched her eyes perfectly. All the make-up she had on was eyeliner and lip gloss with diamond chandelier earrings. She looked stunning. Next to her Poppy was wearing a mermaid type style black dress obviously velvet. Her emerald like eyes stood out and her copper curls were brushed and perfected. She only had black eyeliner and eye shadow on. She had on stilettos on to but they had little tiny green bow on the front.

"We're doing good Hannah." Gillian said. She had on a violet dress it was some kind of material. It had a corset like dress but didn't look slutty it looked perfect on her. It was the same color of her eyes. She had on red lipstick and that's it. She also had a diamond necklace that was a G. she had on black Italian pumps. "Okay good, just checking we're leaving in 15 minutes!" Hannah called as she and Poppy made their way down stairs.

"I have a feeling she and Galen are going to have such a boring date! They're both so nice and gentle." Jez said making a face. She looked beautiful. She had on a blue wrap dress. It was a couple shades brighter than mine and she had straightened her flame red hair and her silver-blue eyes had eyeliner above them and silver eye shadow. She was just putting on some chap stick. Keller glowered at Jez. "He isn't that sensitive Jez, sometimes he has a dark side." She said the last part with a smile on her face "Gross." All the girls said.

I looked at Keller with amazement. Wow she looks amazing I thought. She had on cloud grey dress that had a V-neck line. It had thick straps. Probably made of cotton. She had on pink lip gloss, a silver cuff bracelet and necklace. (A/N: Yeah I know silver is bad for shapeshifters but who cares XD) she had black eyeliner, mascara, and a lilac color eye shadow. She also had a touch of blush. Rashel stood next to her looking just as pretty. Rashel had on a black dress. It was above her knee and had a silver metallic belt. She had stilettos on the same as mine but they were silver. She had a diamond necklace on just with diamonds on it. And her hair was down and straight. Her eyes looked awesome.

"We're done!" we called to Hannah and Poppy. "Okay! Go downstairs." They told us. So we walked downstairs and when the guys saw us their jaws. They were all wearing tuxedos.

Quinn's POV

All the girls came down one by one. They all looked fine but I was looking for Rashel. She looked great with her black dress. She was wearing an outfit I'd never seen before. Then Mary-Lynnette came down looking pretty, next to me I could see Ash's jaw drop. When Mary-Lynnette came over to me and Ash she smiled at us. "You look good Quinn." She told me. I was wearing a tux with a black bow tie. My black hair was as usual. "You too honey." Mare said to Ash. He was wearing the same thing as me exact he had a black tie on. But I looked at her, she looked beautiful, I mean don't get me wrong I had a soulmate, but Mary-Lynnette looked good. "Quinn stop staring at Mare like that." Ash said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry. You look pretty Mary-Lynnette." I said stopped staring. She blushed "Thanks Quinn." Ash looked and admired her too. Then he looked at me with jealousy "okay now keeps your hands off my soulmate tonight!" he said. Mary-Lynnette put a hand on his arm. "Relax he isn't going to try anything." Mary-Lynnette said. He stopped looking at me and looked at her he smiled. "I love you." He whispered. "Love you too." She whispered. Then he did something that totally caught everyone off guard, including Mary-Lynnette. He got on one knee. Everyone gaped at him. Jaws dropping.

"Mary-Lynnette Carter, you are the bravest, smartest, gorgeous, most amazing soulmate any guy could ever ask for. You changed me into the man I am today. I love you with all my heart. I would do anything for you. Will you please do me the great honor and marry me?" he said staring into her eyes. His eyes a mesmerizing green. The ring was amazing. It had a diamond in the center and a silver band with to diamonds on the side of the diamond. The ones on the side changed colors depending on the lighting and the way it catches the light. They change like his eyes, I thought to myself.

Mary-Lynnette looked at him for a second then started screaming "Yes Ash Redfern! I will marry you!" everyone was saying go Ash and Mary-Lynnette and smiling and saying aww as Ash put the diamond ring on Mary-Lynnette's finger. Then they kissed just a short one though. "Congratulations you guys, I always had a feeling you guys would get married first." Thierry said. He and Hannah smiled at them. "I know it's a weird time to propose but I couldn't wait." Ash said to Mary-Lynnette

After all the hugging and congratulations the couples got there was a honking. Then Poppy said "Okay everyone get with your dates. Sorry you guys we got to get going" she said to Ash and Mare she made a face and then turned to Ash and she shooed him to the door. "Congrats Mary-Lynnette." I told her. "Thanks Quinn it means a lot." She said smiling. Then we both got in the limousine and set off to start a very long night.

Hey everyone! How'd you like the chapter? Please oh please review :D! I know you think that I only put the Ash and Mary-Lynnette proposal because there my favorite couple and bestest(they are!) well no. I thought of an idea even though it made me sad it was a good idea for a story so later were going to switch gears to a sadder story even when I thought about it got me depressed! Lol again please review and I will update as soon as possible! (I have a 4 day weekend!) thanks for reading -a girl looking for her Ash, Danielle :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Special thanks to Bianca666 and L J Shan for the amazing reviews that made me happy enough to write another chapter this soon. And I'm sorry to say to lamia vampress that yes what I plan has to do with Rashel and Quinn the 3rd best couple (3rd!) it sadly has to do with Ash and Mary-Lynnette and after I thought it over and decided this story is going to have major damage to the soulmates. (I'm debating if to have a happy ending) whoever is my 60th reviewer I will give them a sneak peak about the sad part with the 2 soulmate couples and if you keep reviewing 5 times in a row I will not count it! Anyways thanks soo much u guys for the awesomely amazing reviews! Here is chapter 5!

Couple's:

Ash and Poppy

Thierry and Jez

Quinn Mary-Lynnette

James and Rashel

Delos and Gillian

Morgead and Maggie

David and Keller

Galen and Hannah

Poppy's POV

We were all in the limo girls and guys with their soulmates for the last time until the dates were over. I had a knot in my stomach. Why did I have to end up with Ash? He is nice-ish and found his soulmate and all but the dude kidnapped me for crying out loud! I know he told everyone the story that that was the old him and he completely changed for Mary-Lynnette even though he said it didn't make up for the act themselves. He had apologized to me a lot but I still kind of am a little mad because well yeah he kidnapped me. James forgave him and I did too. Well I mostly forgave him. This date might be a little awkward. Plus I could tell what he'll be doing tonight; talking about Mary-Lynnette and staring at Quinn. Not that I won't be talking about Jamie but he'll beat me at talking even when I had breakfast one day that is all he talked about. Blek if he starts talking about the dirty thing about him and Mare that's when I get up and leave. I laughed to myself, then turned to James and stared at him, and think about what happened with him, Ash and me.

"You know at first I thought it was kind of cute but staring at me like that it's sorta creepy Poppy." James said after a couple of minutes of me just staring. "Um sorry you just look good Jamie." I said with a smile. It wasn't a complete lie, he did he had on a very expensive suit tuxedoes with a grey tie. It went with Rashel's belt and shoes and with his grey eyes. "Well thanks but you look better, I'm jealous." He said while he was grinning. I looked at myself. I was wearing a dress that James had gotten me for my birthday a couple of months ago. "Well I got it from my amazingly hot soulmate." I replied playfully.

"Hmm I've met him, he is very good looking." James said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed. "him I don't know kind of a looks like a dork tonight." I replied smiling. James frowned. "Do I?" he said sounding liked a scared kid. I cracked up. "No James you look very hot." I said giggling hard the whole time. Then the limousine stopped and me and Hannah looked at each other. "I think we're here Hannah."

"Okay let's get out first." Hannah told me. I nodded. I loved this dress but it was kind of hard to move in sometimes. As Hannah and I got out of the limo we saw the restraint. The matredie(A/N:I think that's what they call it. You know that person who stands in front of those expensive restaurants and asks your name? well that's what I'm talking about just to let you know XD) "Hello I'm Giovanni. May I ask your name for the reserved table." The boy said in a French accent. "What the hell is a French dude doing at a Mexican cuisine restaurant?" I heard David behind me, but I wasn't really paying attention. "Poppy North sir." I said he looked at the list. And nodded. "You have the VIP package come with me and I shall escort you and your party to the rented villa you have rented for the evening." Giovanni said (A/N: ooo fancy mr.! XD) "Okay thanks." So everyone followed me and Giovanni threw these gold doors that led to a very classy room. After Giovanni left to go "check on important matters" Hannah said "Tonight's dinner is courtesy of Thierry and his credit card. So feel free to order whatever you want." She said smiling. "Oh-wait what? No wonder my wallet was hurting earlier." Thierry said looking at Hannah and his wallet, which of course looked like quality leather. Of course nothing cheap for Thierry. I laughed. "Thierry if anything your wallet was hurting from all the credit cars and money you have In there." I told him. That wallet was very bulky. Thierry frowned. "Don't be mean to the wallet girl! It's feeding you!" he told me.

"I'm a vampire I don't need to eat human food, but for the aura of this night I have to, so don't be mean about me eating"! I told Thierry. All he did was sit down. The soulmate couples went to the date night couples and everyone picked seat I picked one by Hannah incase of problems or boredom. Ash took a seat next to me.

"Hi Poppy." Ash said politely. His ash-blonde hair was the same as usual, but his ever-changing eyes were blue. "Hey Ash." I said nicely back. Neither of us really needed to eat but I guess we both felt like we should so we both picked up the menu's and looked for something to eat. We were both quiet for a while until Ash said "So how are you and James?" I looked up shocked he had started conversation with me. "We're good. How are you and Mary-Lynnette?" his eyes changed into a violet thinking about his soulmate. "We're great I can't wait till we get married." He replied. "I never thought I'd hear the day when Ash Redfern said he can't wait till he gets married." I told him. He grinned. "A year and a half-ago I would have agreed. But then I met Mary-Lynnette. Then everything changed" he said his face changing probably remembering everything they had been through.

"You have no idea what it's like being away from your soulmate for a year. And that they sent you in the first place. But I don't blame her one bit though. I'm glad she did it taught me how to care. I had done a lot of wrong things, to you too, but I changed so much in that year I was away from her." He said in an almost sad voice. I was really surprised Ash brought this up. "And again I'm sorry about kidnapping you and stuff." He finished in a slightly awkward voice. I know why James forgave him now. I only heard the story about him and Mary-Lynnette, I don't know why but we he said got to me.

"Ash, you were a bad person, were. I get that you're sorry, it okay." I said with a smile on my face. "Thanks Poppy. You know there is something Mary-Lynnette told me to tell you. She needs help planning the wedding." He said with a sly grin. "Eep!" I squealed. Maybe this date won't be that bad after all.

Hey everyone XD! Sorry to end right there but the whole next chapter will be dedicated to dates :D! I will not update until I get 10 reviews! After the next couple chapters I will be introducing Timmy to the story. And I will even throw in some Thea and Eric! Don't forget my 60th reviewer gets the sneak peek:).! Thanks for reading!

–girl looking for her Ash, Danielle:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! This chapter we are introducing Timmy! (Yes I know bad) Okay mostly chapter is dealing with dates. Come on guys review! I almost didn't right this chapter! Anyways thanks to those who did review. I dedicate this chapter to xXPurpleMidnightXx and starr1095 your reviews were awesome. Anyways here is chapter 6!

Quinn's POV

Mary-Lynnette and I sat down. Then she picked up her menu and looked at it. I didn't even feel like human food, but like Poppy said for the feeling of the night I think I have to. So I looked at the menu. The first thing I saw was enchiladas with shrimp. Hmm doesn't sound that bad. Okay. I looked around and saw Gillian explaining something to Delos about the menu, and him just looking confused. I chuckled. Mary-Lynnette looked up from her menu and looked at me confused. "I'm just looking at Gillian and Delos. Delos looks so confused." I told her. She looked back and giggled. "He does." After that it was quiet for a couple of minutes. Then a song played that sounded familiar. Mary-Lynnette looked at her wedding ring and looked sad.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" I asked her worried. She looked up at me her eyes telling me that wasn't it, but something else I wasn't getting. She smiled small and said "This song is called Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold. Ash told me it reminded him of us while he was away (A/N: Yeah I know but I couldn't continue this story without putting it somewhere! XD)

Oh, I thought. Then I started listening to the lyrics of I heard: On a lonely road, passed another cold state line. Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find. While I recall the words you spoke to me, can't help that wish that I was there, where I'd love to be. Oh yeah. Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around or when I'm much to far away.

I did understand, and why she was sad. She's the one who sent him away in the first place. No one who had heard the whole story ever blamed her. Ash had done some messed up things and so had I. I'm glad Rashel didn't send me away. Then my eyes went to Rashel. She was laughing at something James was telling her. I heard "…then I fell on the floor with the cake." Which made Rashel laugh harder. He's probably telling her a story about him and Poppy. From the one James and Poppy tell us they go through funny stuff.

"So what are you going to order?" Mary-Lynnette asked me. "The shrimp enchiladas you getting a salad?" she looked at him shocked, then laughed and said "no sorry I'm not that kind of girl I actually eat. I'm getting the carne asada tacos with beans and rice." I looked at her. She wasn't stick thin. She had just enough meat on her. She was perfect size. You would think she would have to work for her body like eat a little and stuff. "Well you're my kind of girl Mary-Lynnette, you're a girl who eats, I hate when those skinny girls who eat like once a day." I told her.

"I second that." Mary-Lynnette said with a smile I chuckled we're going to have fun.

Timmy's POV

I hate Ash and Quinn. I swear I'm going to get them back. You don't make fun of Timmy and get away with it. I can't believe they get to go on dates and I can't. I don't care if I'm four! I'm technically seventeen. And what they said was messed up

***Flashback***

"Hey Ash, can u tell Poppy to out my name in the hat for the soulmate thing?" I told Ash.

Ash laughs and said "It's for soulmates only, and people above the age of 17." then Quinn comes up behind him and busts up laughing "Which are neither, little buddy." Quinn's grin was so big I felt punching it so some teeth would come out.

"We're going to go get ready; you have fun down here with a Thea and Eric." Ash said with a laugh he and Quinn turned. Timmy was going get those asses back for humiliating him. When he went into the kitchen and planned he saw Eric he said hi, I glared at him.

***End of Flashback***

What are their weaknesses? They're both vampires so I could stake them, but Rashel and Mary-Lynnette would hate me and hell, stake me and they wouldn't be alive to suffer! Wait! Mary-Lynnette and Rashel. They're Ash and Quinn's weaknesses. I couldn't kill Rashel because well I love her! And I like Mary-Lynnette plus after I killed her Ash would kill me, and slowly.

Hmm how can I hurt them without killing one of them?...YES! I have the perfect plan! "Mwahahahaha!" I yelled so loud I'm pretty sure if anyone besides Thea and Eric were here everyone would've heard it. Speaking of them Thea and Eric they peered over scared. "What? I um found a cookie?" I told them. They exchanged glances and creaked back to the living room.

Now all that I need to do is go to that restaurant and find a witch. This will cause damage. Mwahaha. (A/N: evil child!)

Morgead's POV

Well. I thought as Maggie was laughing so hard. I had only told her a story about me and Jez at a picnic. It wasn't even that funny I just said how Jez stepped into the potato salad and got beyond pissed. Well maybe letting her have a second strawberry and lime margarita was a bad idea.

"Umm Maggie want some water?" Goddess we haven't even been here for an hour yet and she's acting like, well drunk. "Sure ,you know you have pretty eyes?" she said grinning. "Maggie drink the water." I said sitting up straight. She gulped the glass down, and then drank the whole glass of coke she had ordered. Then Giovanni came over and with my chicken burrito that looked all fancy, and with Maggie's taco salad put in a perfect taco shell. (A/N: in case you're wondering the reason I chose Mexican food is because I didn't want to put the ordinary French or Chinese restaurant.) Maggie was gobbling down her food. After half of the taco salad was finished she looked up kind of looking normal again.

"Hey sorry Delos jumped all over you earlier; he just gets jealous a lot." Maggie said. "It's all good Maggie, I get it." I told her. "I know people must've asked you this a thousand times, but how did you and Delos meet again? I know you've told me it before but I kind of like hearing it." I said kind of embarrassed. Maggie is one of my really good friends and I wouldn't have wanted to bug her. "Sure Morgead," *********

About 20 minutes later she was done telling me the story I had heard a thousand times and I still had some question's. "So did you and Miles go back to your parents?" I asked. She looked sad. "No, Miles and I could not think of a way to explain Night World and Miles being a shapeshifter and to my parents and the fact that Sylvia was dead. So I never did go back, but I have Delos so that makes it okay." She told me smiling. "Where is Miles?" I asked. She grinned. "Honestly? I have no idea, he goes to mountains across the country, but he calls every couple days and visits." She said.

I looked at Jez and couldn't help but smile. She looked intent on whatever story Thierry was telling her. He gesturing hands around and I turned away "Well I doubt Jez will be bored anytime tonight Thierry has hundreds of stories to tell Jez." I said in an amused voice, Jez always had a good respect for Thierry even if she didn't show it.

"I can't wait for Mary-Lynnette and Ash's wedding, I'm the maid of honor!" she squealed. And after that we just talked about wedding stuff.

Keller's POV

David is so annoying. "So can I call u Kitty Keller?" he asked. "Hell to the no!" I replied. He kept coming up with stupid nicknames because I'm a shapeshifting panther. "Okay Raksha." He said. "Okay now fuck off!" I yelled. "You are one feisty kitty." He said grinning. "Oh David look!" I said. I flipped him. "Hey-" "And some of this!" I flipped him off closer to his face. "Come on Keller-." "Hold on let me get something from my purse. Oh look what I found. This!" as she flipped him off one more time. Then she laughed.

Hey sorry but I have to get ready for school tomorrow and I had to rush finish. I pinky promise to update soon only if I get reviews thanks for reading!

- a girl looking for her Ash, Danielle :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. A lot is going on. One of my friends got hit by a car. and I've been having a lot of homework. You guys left me amazing reviews it makes me feel better. Special thanks to L J Shan your review made me laugh and smile! And Ash's girl I put "a girl looking for her Ash" because I'm looking for my Ash and I feel like it so yeah! Again just amazing faizing reviews :D. Goddess help my friend. I will not be able to update till Friday. (Today is Wednesday.) so I wrote a lot. I need to focus on tests and stuff. Again thanks Here's chapter 7!

Thierry's POV

Jez is interesting, I thought while she was telling me a story about her almost staking Morgead when he put temporary green dye in her hair. "…..then he managed to calm me down and tell me it was a temporary dye, so I put the stake down.." She finished as she took a bite into her tacos. She has a very….rough personality. It's probably because I'm used to Hannah's kindness or she's well to rough. She and I had been exchanging a lot of stories even thought I could beat her in a landslide at stories I've been alive since pre historic times. I look over to Hannah and see her smile sweetly at Galen as he told her something like; yeah but I loved her more than anything.

"So what's it like being the leader of Circle Daybreak?" Jez asked. "It's very hard at time but realizing that it could save countless lives, it's all worth it." I told her. She thought a lot and said "What the hell, I don't mean this in a rude way, but I'm honestly really curious; how much money do you have?" she said. I was surprised but not offended. I laughed shortly. "Honestly? I have no idea all I know is it is more than a enough to survive." She nodded as if she was thinking real hard.

"What is it like to wield the blue fire? Or even to be a Wild Power?" I asked her I always wanted to know, but never really got the time to. "It's like . . . . . having energy in you; you never knew what it felt like until you use it. And being a Wild Power is kind of weird. You get a lot of attention, its kinda weird to know that people want you dead or to join them to enslave all the humans. Other words, big responsibility." She said with her eyes that seemed to be somewhere else.

I thought about. She really does respect being it even if she sort of didn't want to. She was a brave person with a strong personality, she wasn't rough at all she was just strong. I came with a new understanding for Jez, who is risking her life to help me and protect the humans.

I nodded at her knowing all this now. She was my new favorite at the mansion. I chuckled at the thought and continued to eat my food.

James's POV

At first it was kind of awkward, me and Rashel just sitting there but once we shared a couple stories about our soulmates I found out we really got along. "So it was me and Poppy at the park and a hobo came out and said I was pretty and Poppy said thanks and the hobo said not you, him!" I remembered the gay hobo hitting on me. Rashel laughed "Wow I think you're the only one in history to get hit on by a gay hobo at a public park." She said still kind of laughing. "So what was one of the stupidest things Quinn has done?" I asked. I took a bite of my deluxe nachos, they were yummy. "Hmm that's a tough one, he does a lot of stupid stuff." She said grinning. "Well narrow it down, this has to be good." I said.

She thought and said "Well there was this one time Quinn said to Thierry saying 'hey sexy how 'bout sum fun?' thinking it was me and kissed Thierry on the cheek." She said chuckling. I cracked up laughing. Most of the Daybreakers turned toward me giving me looks like 'what the hell'. Rashel laughed. "Yes it was hilarious. For a good 3 days Thierry completely avoided Quinn." She said. We were quiet for a second.

Then Rashel asked "Where are your parents?" my mood dropped. Just remembering my parents got me mad. She looked at my expression and said "I'm sorry you don't have to explain I understand." I looked at her the only people who knew what happened with my parents are Poppy, Ash and me, I've never told anyone else.

"No it's time I talked about it. Okay after I turned Poppy into a vampire I had to get certain things at my parent's house like my wallet and I.D. So when I stopped by I told Poppy to duck and wait for me it would only take a minute. I went inside to grab my things but when I said hi and went up stairs I heard my mom call my name. 'James Rasmussen!' I immediately went down and saw my mother had Poppy by the arm. She said 'what on earth is this girl doing here? And not underground!' I told her about me and Poppy being soulmates and I turned her into a vampire. After my mother said that she never wished to see me again since now I had tarnished her Redfern name and broken Night World law. She said I should be considered lucky she didn't turn us in, and that there was no soulmate principle. I told her she and my father were the worst parents imaginable and not to worry she would neither hear nor see me again. After that I towed Poppy to the car and drove away without turning back." I finished bitterly. My mother and father and I have not talked since I got a call from my dad once but I ignored it.

Rashel stared at me with sadness. That is so messed up. I'm sorry." She said. "It's okay, I'm glad they're out of my life." I finished after that we joked around and I totally forgot about my parents and went back to the normal me.

Hannah's POV

Galen and I sat there just making polite conversation; I got bored so I asked about him and Keller and how they first met because I had forgotten how they did. After he told me I asked "So you shifted into a leopard for the first time and attacked a dragon?" I always found that amazing. Galen smiled shyly and said "Yeah bout it was all for Keller." "Aww what a cute story , it's very tear worthy." I said. "Well thanks. So what's it like being with the richest and one of the most powerful vampires alive?" Galen said with curiosity. "The money or him being a vampire doesn't matter he's so sweet, kind and strong willing, and the nicest man I ever met." Is aid looking at Thierry who must have been talking to Jez about something serious because he had that look on his face.

"That's a sweet thing to say Hannah." Galen said. After that we just talked about the soulmate principle.

(A/N: sorry Hannah and Galen's was short I couldn't really think what they'd talk about if u=you guys want leave ideas or just saying you want more told about their date.)

Gillian's POV

"They out the extra forks there in case we order dessert and don't want to use the same fork as the one for dinner." I explained. I was exhausted by explain all of this stuff. "Oh okay."Delos said eating his nachos. I t had told him to order them they're delicious. "So how are you and David?" he asked observing my face noticing I was tired of explaining. "We're good." I told him. "You and Maggie?"

He smiled "We're quite good. Actually I need your help on something. You're a girl right?" he asked. "Last time checked." I said sarcastically. "Well please don't tell her, but I I'm going to propose." He said happily. I chocked on my sovechay (A/N:I'm not sure how to spell it. XD) "YOU Are!" I yelled a couple of my friends turned.

"Shush! Yeah I am, but is this a good enough ring?" he showed me a ring in a navy blue box. Inside it had a silver band with an oval diamond and smaller yellow diamonds that were like his eyes. "IT is so beautiful!" I squealed. It was. When David purposes he better have a pretty ring.

"Really? I just wanted to make sure It was. I was planning on doing it later tonight." Delos said with a smile. I admired the ring and looked at Maggie. She was one lucky girl. "She is going to go crayz1" I told him. He looked worried and I laughed. "Not literally." he relaxed. He was still prince like. "I want to be a bridesmaid!" I squealed. Delos laughed and said "Of course. Maggie is very fond of you." I was happy this "date" was going good.

Timmy's POV

Mwahaha. I had paid the witch all I have to do is put the liquid into Mary-Lynnette and Quinn's drink and things will go from there. How will I put it in their without noticing? Then I saw a waitor. That name tag said Giovanni. "Hello Giovanni, my name is Timmy he is 100 dollars now go put this in there drinks." Is said pointing to Quinn and Mary-Lynnette. Giovanni looked at me the money then at the little glass bottle I was holding. Then he took the vile and the money and said "Never talk about this again." I nodded, and walked away to Quinn and Mary-Lynnette's table. I turned and walked back to the car. This was going to be great. Paybacks a bitch.

Thanks again for reading. And hope my friend well since he got hit by a car. Please review and I promise I will update Friday afternoon.

-a girl looking for her Ash, Danielle


	8. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know my friend is fine. He's out of the hospital and was in school today. I loved the reviews you guys left me. It made me smile forever. Chapter dedicated to lamia vampress it's nice to know people check all the time. L J Shan thank you so much! You always leave me amazing reviews you're awesome for that! Evil Timmy's plan is in motion! Again thanks for such amazing reviews sorry haven't updated sooner. Here's chapter 8.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

The date was going well then Giovanni the waiter came over and asked "Would like more soda?" he asked me and Quinn. "Sure." Quinn replied. He took are empty cups. I looked out the window and saw a little kid. It was Timmy. I was about to say something but it was gone. Did I imagine that? I didn't get a chance to answer Giovanni came over and gave us me and Quinn's drink. I drank it. It tasted different I asked Giovanni "Is this diet? It tastes funny." Something crossed his face, and then said. "No ma'am, are you sure?"

He probably thinks I'm crazy. "Umm never mind, thank you." I said politely. When he was gone, Quinn said "So how has this date been so far, I hope I haven't been that bad." He said grinning. I laughed. "No I'm glad you're my date I never thought of you as the nice and supportive. But the joking part I expected." I said holding a laugh after telling Quinn.

"Thanks Mary-Lynnette. You're a lot less violent than I thought." He said. What the hell? "Why did you think I was violent?" I said frustrated. Did I look mean? Quinn bust up laughing. "Hey, you're always kicking people in the shins, Ash especially. Have you seen his legs? Covered in bruises." He said amused. I laughed. He was right when people got me angry I kicked shins. And let's just say Ash gets me angry a lot. But I love him anyway.

We kept quiet. For a while I finished my coke a little after he did. Then a different waiter came by and gave us both a note mine said:

Mary-Lynnette,

I'm so bored and missing you. Meet me in the back room in 5 minutes. Just tell Quinn that you have to use the restroom you won't be gone that long.

Love, Ash, your awesome soulmate.

I laughed. Ash never followed the rules. Then I looked up Quinn was grinning at the paper. After five minutes I started to say "I have to go to the bathroom." But he started to say the same thing. He grinned. "Well we let's go to the bathroom." We both went the ways to the bathroom. The back room's door was next to the girl's room. I walked in it was dark there was only a lit, but it was still dark. Then the door opened. I flung myself at Ash. My lips met his but I didn't feel the electric feeling I usually did. "Ash?" I asked. "Mary-Lynnette?" said a voice I heard. It wasn't Ash's. It was too familiar. Wait, no. "Quinn?" I said shocked. My throat closed had I just kissed Quinn. And why did I want not to get off him from the floor? "I thought I was meeting Ash?" I managed to say after a minute or two.

"I thought I was meeting Rashel." He replied then we stared at each other. Something took over me, and I knew something was up with him too, then our lips met and I couldn't get myself to move. He didn't either.

Mary-Lynnette you have a soulmate! And you're engaged to him! A thought in my head rang. But I ignored it, I don't know why but I just didn't control anything I was doing. I was just a robot making out with Quinn who seems to be the same as me.

Then the door opened and I snapped out of my trance. I looked up, and saw Ash. he looked shocked for a second then looked beyond angry. I never thought I could never see someone so hurt and betrayed, and angry.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ash screamed. I immediately got up so did Quinn. "Ash I-"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" he screamed at Quinn and pounced. He punched Quinn. I had to drag Ash off of him. "Ash stop!" I screamed. He looked at me if noticing me for the first time since he jumped on Quinn. His face changed from fury to hurt, betrayal, and anger.

"How could you?" he said yelling. "Ash I'm so sorr-"

"Sorry? You cheated on me Mary-Lynnette!" he bellowed. I noticed all the Daybreakers and Giovanni at the door staring at Ash, Quinn, and me. But I didn't care I had to tell Ash I didn't know what happened.

"I changed my life for YOU! I went away for a year and suffered depression and made up for everything I had done for YOU! I left my life behind me to be with YOU! I joined Circle Daybreak for YOU! I CHANGED MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE FOR YOU MARY-LYNNETTE! FOR YOU!" he screamed the last part from the beginning. Tears were streaming down my face. "Ash please I'm so sorry!" I cried out. "I don't know what happened! I'm sorry." I choked out.

He just shook his head "You back-stabbing, selfish, unfaithful––BITCH!" he yelled. There was know a river of tears going down my face I was choking on my sobs "Ash I think you're going too far, she's crying her eyes out!" I heard Rashel say to Ash.

Ash yelled out a scary bitter laugh. "Quinn is the one she cheated with! I found them on the floor making out! So why don't you go talk to your 'soulmate!" he bellowed at Rashel. Rashel looked at me for half a second then looked at Quinn. She slapped Quinn across the face. Anger was all over her face. Then Ash started talking to me again. I had collapsed. I just was shaking so bad from all the crying. My knees just gave out. He looked at me with hatred. Then he gave a laugh that was half hysterical. Tears were streaming down his face. The first time I've ever seen him cry. Hell any one has. "Forget about getting married! I don't want to marry a girl who makes out with my fucking best friend! The wedding's off!" he screamed at me I had finally stood up. But more tears were falling down than ever. Did he mean it? Of course he did; he caught me making out with his best friend!

"I never want to see you again Mary-Lynnette." He said with a lot more tears now. My soulmate didn't want me. I was an unfaithful bitch. He lifted his hand, about to hit me, but midway it stopped and dropped. Looked at himself shocked, but still looked angry.

I choked out a loud painful sob and ran out of the restraint going home to pack. "I'm sorry Ash" I whispered as I ran crying.

Hey guys sorry to end it right there XD. I was crying the whole time writing Ash yelling at Mary-Lynnette. Yes I know what a baby! But I LOVE them lol. I was like pouring tears XD! I'll update as soon as possible! REVIEW please!

-a girl looking for her Ash, Danielle :D


	9. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I'm updating this soon because I just couldn't leave it off like that. Thank you guys for reviewing a lot. It's one of the reasons I'm updating too. I know it's sad but more bad stuff is coming. Thanks for reading. This one's going to be long! Here's chapter 9!

Rashel's POV

I hate Quinn. That lying cheating bastard. He can burn in hell or get staked for all I care. I feel like my heart's been torn out, then again Ash probably feels the same way. "Rashel, please talk to me, I'm so sorry!" Quinn told me. I ignored him and got in the limo. I got sat between Keller and Jez. "Go sit in the front. Get away from her, you cheating ass." Jez said to him. He growled and Keller growled. Galen stood up and said "Just go sit in front Quinn you've done enough." I loved Galen at the moment. Just make him go away I thought I can't look at him right now. My eyes watered. Quinn looked at me with sadness and regret. "Rashel please let me explain—", but I had had enough. "GO!"I screamed at him. Everyone looked at him except Ash. Quinn looked at me for a second, and then he turned to go to the front.

The ride home was quiet everyone was with their soulmates except me and Ash. Quinn was in front, and no one knows where Mary-Lynnette is. Maggie, Jez, and Poppy, looked for her but she gone. The girl ran fast. At least she's gone, that slut. Making out with my soulmate— I mean Quinn. He wasn't my soulmate anymore. After he cheated, he's not. At least not to me. Me and Quinn are done, I thought. Then tears rolled down my cheeks I looked over to Ash his eyes were watered and he was looking at the floor.

"It's alright, Rashel." Keller said. I looked at her tears still going. "Did your soulmate make out with someone else?" I shot back. She looked at me for a second about to say something, but Galen put a hand on her shoulder and she sank back in the seat. The whole ride home was almost quiet. Then Poppy talked.

"I'm sorry Ash, and I'm sorry Rashel." Poppy said she had a tear on her cheek. Hannah was nodding, her eyes were watery. "I don't know how to make it up to you." Hannah said. Ash let out a bitter laugh. He was doing that a lot tonight. "Better to know now that there cheaters than to till your married." He said. "Exactly." I said looking at Quinn. "Rashel, I—"he started but I didn't want to even talk to him. "No John, I don't want to hear it. We're done." I told him. He knows that I'm serious when I call them John. He looked so sad and regretful and hurt, that I almost let him say what he wanted to then I pictured him below Mary-Lynnette, then my eyes watered and I turned away. Then I didn't look at Quinn for the rest of the ride home.

I hate you John Quinn, you damn cheater.

Thea's POV

Eric and I were cuddling on the couch. Then we heard a knock at the door. We looked at each other, then at the clock. It was only 11:05; Poppy said they wouldn't be back until after 1. I went to go answer the door, when I opened it I saw Mary-Lynnette she still as pretty as she did when she left, but her face looked like some had broken her heart, bad. "Oh my Goddess, what happened? And where are the others?" I asked. Tears were pouring down her face. "Mary-Lynnette what in Hades happened to you?" I asked she looked up and she ran passed me heading to her room. "Mary-Lynnette!" I cried. Eric's head popped out of the hall way and asked "What happened?"

"I have no idea. It was Mary-Lynnette she was crying her eyes out then she went upstairs, I'm going to go talk to her." I told him, he nodded and I went upstairs.

I knocked on the door, but no answer I just heard banging noises, so I opened the door. "Mary-Lynnette?" she had a suitcase on the floor some of her stuff was in it. She was staring at it still crying. She looked up at me, it looked like a scene from a tragic movie, her hair was straight as dark silk, her eyes the mesmerizing blue they were, were filled with tears. Her face was wet by the tears, and her face made it really look like a tragic scene. Her expression made my stomach clench, it looked so sad, as if her heart had been ripped out and all was left were her tears. She swallowed. "Ash called off the wedding. We're done" She finally said.

"Why did he do that?" I demanded. I should kill him. Her face changed to regret. "I—he caught me making out with Quinn." She told me. My jaw dropped. "Why would you make out with Quinn?" I asked still shocked. Then she started crying again. "I have no idea! I didn't know why I couldn't get off! I just— couldn't!" she cried. This was weird, no soulmate would cheat and it wasn't in Mary-Lynnette's character, she'd never cheat on Ash she loves him way to much. Isis what happened? Then I heard downstairs the door open.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

I sat on the floor putting all my things in there. Thea had left telling me she'd be back. But she probably thought I was a slut. Making out with Quinn. Now the thought disgusted me. Why didn't you think about it there huh? My chest felt empty and I felt completely alone. I heard people talking and going up the stairs. The footsteps sounded like a guy's. Then the door opened. It was Ash. He looked drained and angry. Then he saw me on the floor then his face changed first sadness, then betrayal, and then anger. "You're here?" he asked

"Yes, and don't worry I'm leaving." My voice was broke. Tears sprang my eyes, and then leaked out. He just stared and went across the room to get something. "Ash, I am so sorry it was mistake." I said.

"I don't care!" he threw something at the wall and it broke into pieces fell and scratched my face. I looked down to see what it was. It was the mix CD I had given him. Now my tears were pouring out. "Maybe I should've let Jeremy have you." He whispered. Then James and Quinn came running through the door.

They looked at Ash, the broken CD, and then me, except their eyes. Didn't leave me, there's eyes got wider. "YOU HIT HER?" James and Quinn yelled. The scratches on my face, I thought. Ash looked at them shocked "No I—"he started. James looked furies then he punched Ash. Quinn was punching Ash too. "How could you hit her? She's your soulmate for Goddess's sake!" Quinn yelled at him then the fight started again. Then James hit Quinn. "Dude what the hell?" Quinn yelped. James looked at him. "You ate the last cookie!" James said. "This is serious, and you want to talk about me eating the last cookie?"" Quinn yelled at him. Then he pointed to me. "Right, serious." James said, back to being serious. (A/N: Sorry if it ruined the seriousness, but I love cookies XD)

Goddess, I have to stop them. "STOP!" I screamed all three of them looked at me. "He didn't hit me! He through the CD at the wall and the pieces accidently hit my face!" I told him. James looked at Ash, still disgusted, Quinn was shaking his head. "She's your soulmate!" James yelled. "My 'soulmate' made out with my best friend. That's really one hell of a soulmate!" Ash yelled back at them, then he left the room. Then Quinn and James came over to me. 'Let me see your face." James told me.

"I'm fine." I managed to say. But his expression made me tilt my head sideways so he could the scratches. "They're not that deep. I'm going to get the first-aid kit though." He said after looking at them for a minute. He got up and left. It was just Quinn and me. He turned to me and said. "Mary-Lynnette I am so sorry, it's all my fault." Quinn said looking directly at me. "No it's not, it's mine too." I said.

"How about it's both of our faults?" Quinn said, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. I nodded, and then James came back. He cleaned and bandaged the cuts, and then he and Quinn left. I started packing again. Not crying, I don't think I have any tears anymore.

Hannah's POV

We we're all on the couch, then Ash came down. "Where's James?" Poppy asked anxiously. He and Quinn went up there 10 minutes ago when we heard a crash from Ash and Mary-Lynnette's room. He glared at her and said "Upstairs fixing something." I stared at him then he went to the kitchen. This may be the worst idea I have ever come up with. How could we split up soulmates? And two of them? I just feel so. . . .terrible. Thierry rubbed my arm trying to comfort me.

"This was some date night. We really got closer." Jez said sarcastically. Poppy glared at her. "Well I enjoyed myself." Galen said quietly. "Shut up! No cares!" Rashel said. Everyone was quiet for a second then "Hey don't be mean to him, because your soulmate cheated!" Poppy yelled at her. Everyone gaped at her. How could she say that?

"You did not just go there." Rashel said looking furies. "Yes, because you're acting like a bitch! We get it he cheated it's messed up, but I doesn't mean you get to act like this to everyone!" Poppy yelled at her.

Rashel pulled out a stake from her purse. People gasped, she wouldn't kill Poppy…right? (A/N: I know this is against Poppy's character it will be explained.) Poppy's teeth extended. Her eyes went silvery and stood up. Poppy isn't like this, I thought. "It's the vampire in her." Thierry explained. "When Rashel pulled the stake, her instincts went up." I stared at them they were circling each other. "You guy's stop! You aren't like that!" I screamed, but it was too late Poppy, who was crouched, leaped to Rashel.

Hey guys sorry to leave it right there! I hate cliffhangers too but I have homework! And the suspense is awesome review and I'll update tomorrow but I need 10 reviews!


	10. Chapter 11

Hola people! Okay major cheese happening this chapter! My sister gave me a idea that screamed, damn, to me. So yes it will be in here! This shout out is for Bianca666 you were my 100th reviewer! WOOO! Thanks so much for all the reviewed, and the reason Rashel has stake in her purse will be explained. Here is chapter 10!

Hannah's POV

Then Poppy lunged toward Rashel. They both fell to the floor. Poppy was on top of Rashel, and Rashel swiped her stake toward Poppy, who dodged it. "RASHEL! POPPY! STOP!" I screamed. Rashel punched Poppy, who punched back. "Some one, stop them!" I screamed at everyone, but they stayed where they were. "Thierry stop them!" I cried.

"Hannah, let them, it's something they need to do." Thierry said. "There's been tension between them, before this." I remembered they never really got along; when Rashel first had came, she and Rashel gave each other the dead glare.

Poppy had kicked Rashel to the ground. Rashel had stood up punching Poppy in the stomach. Then she tackled Poppy to the ground she raised the stake and…..oh my Goddess. Poppy stood up in a flash and threw Rashel toward the staircase. Rashel's head hit the brass railing hard. She lay on the floor for a second, and then stood up looking angrier than ever charged toward Poppy knocking her over. They both fell to the floor punching each other. Then they leaped up, and Poppy kicked Rashel in the stomach. Rashel punched Poppy in the head and Poppy barely flinched. Then Rashel grabbed Poppy's copper curls and yanked. Poppy grunted throwing a punch to Rashel's face then grabbed her hair and yanked her to the floor.

She tilted Rashel's head; her teeth about to sink into Rashel's neck and—Poppy said "I win." She let go of Rashel, and walked away. Rashel looked madder, then when she had found out that Quinn had made out with Mary-Lynnette. Her eyes looked like gleaming emeralds, and looked just as hard as them. She stood there, looking around then her eyes settled on Keller. "Thanks for the help." Rashel said sourly.

Keller looked up looking surprised and said "One: Screw you, you yelled at my soulmate. Two: Poppy won fair. I was even planning on helping Poppy." Her face was stone. Rashel's face looked sad for just a second then changed to a hard expression. "I didn't need you anyway." She said.

"That explains why you lost." Poppy said who's face just as hard as Rashel's but she had a twinkle in her eye. Rashel looked at her as if getting ready to fight then she just stood still and stared.

"I don't think I should propose tonight, bad omen!" I heard Delos whisper to someone, and then I heard some light giggle. I usually would've been jumping for joy, but the dead silence was endless. Then I got curious and just had to ask something "I know this is probably inappropriate, but why do you keep a stake in your purse, Rashel?" she looked up, she had a lot of bruises and scrapes but Poppy didn't really have a scratch. "I always carry one with me, in case a bitch vampire attacks, me." She said looking at Poppy, then turning around and walking upstairs.

We all stayed quiet then James and Quinn came down. I guess James noticed the tension and asked "what happened?" everyone just stood still and stared then Mary-Lynnette came down with two suitcases. "Mary-Lynnette, where are you going?" I asked. She had changed to jeans and a t-shirt, her expression was sad and empty."To the train station, and then Briar Creek." She said. Oh my Goddess, she can't leave, that would mean she wouldn't make up with Ash, and it'll be all me and Poppy's fault. "You are not going anywhere! You are staying in my room; Thierry can sleep with Ash or on the couch." I said, I saw Thierry glance at me but I ignored it. "Hannah I—"

"No, Mary-Lynnette your staying, at least for tonight." I told her. "Fine I'm going upstairs though." She said finally giving up after a couple minutes. After a while everyone went to they're room. Thierry said he'd bunk with Ash, and I went to my room to go to sleep and talk to Mary-Lynnette.

Maggie's POV

I had just woken up; it was 7:00m a.m. And went to go get some breakfast when I saw Mary-Lynnette run fast to the bathroom. I went in there, she threw up. Oh my God, I thought. "Mary-Lynnette, are you all right?" I asked after she had finished throwing up and was brushing her teeth. "And have you started your 'dot' yet?" she looked at me worried. "No, since the last time you asked no."

"Mary-Lynnette you're going to have to take it sometime" I told her earnestly. "These are all the symptoms!" I whispered. She looked thoughtful, but still worried. Then she nodded. "Fine, can you get it?" she asked. I pulled out a pregnancy test from under the sink. Then she asked me to wait outside. Then she and I waited by the sink for the longest two minutes ever.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

This is the second damn sick I peed on, and I still didn't know if I was pregnant. But it doesn't matter I'd have to raise the kid alone, Ash hated me. I looked at the first test and it said POSITIVE, but the second one said NEGATIVE. I felt empty and alone, but I forgot about it for a moment, then I told Maggie "I might be pregnant."

She looked up shocked, and then said "Might? What do you mean?" "I mean one's negative and the other is positive." Then we were quiet. Was I pregnant? And I couldn't tell anyone in case I wasn't, and Ash didn't care and wanted me out of his life for good. "Well we'll have to by more." Maggie said after the long silence.

I nodded but said, "It doesn't matter to Ash. He won't care; he hates me." I flinched, saying hate. Then tears swarmed in my eyes and leaked out. Goddess, I couldn't stop crying. Maggie hugged me as I sobbed. I just kept on crying, until someone knocked on the door. "Anyone in there?" it was Keller. Maggie answered, "Yeah, I'm in here. I'll be out in five!" I heard Keller say something like a yeah and Maggie and I got up. "I'll go to the store and buy them; you stay here okay?" Maggie told me as we were going down the stairs.

"Okay." I said, I could tell my voice was just as sad and empty as before. After that I went to my room to sleep. Barely noticing that Thea was there looking at me; I ignored her.

Thea's POV

Oh my Goddess. Oh. My. Goddess. Mary-Lynnette might be pregnant. I heard her and Maggie talking about it when I past the bathroom. Okay maybe I eavesdropped a little, but only a little!

And Ash was still being a dick. And I'm not really sure Mary-Lynnette had purposely cheated on Ash, but this is kind of important. I was thinking and staring at the table for a good five minutes, and then Ash walked in. Should I tell him? It was silent for a while. Then he shocked me by asking a question.

"How is Mary-Lynnette?" his voice hollow. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep; there were big bags under his eyes. I looked up startled. He did still love Mary-Lynnette. "Not really good." His eyes flashed to a sad blue. "Oh okay." Was all that he said then he got a cup of coffee. He was walking out, but I couldn't let him leave; I had to tell him. He had a right to know didn't he?

"Ash, wait." I said. He turned around still sad looking but curious. "Yeah?" Oh, Isis. Should I tell him; Mary-Lynnette would kill me but I have to. "Thea? You wanted to say something?" I swallowed. I'm going to tell him. "Ash, Mary-Lynnette might be pregnant." I said slowly and he dropped his mug on the tile.

Hahahaha! Sorry to leave it off right there but I gotta study! I suck at math D:! if I get 10 reviews I swear I'll update tomorrow; I'm already done with the next chapter! Review and you'll get it tomorrow! Thanks for reading!

-a girl looking for her Ash,

Danielle :D


	11. Chapter 12

Hey guys really sorry for not updating but school has been so crazy this week and my mom wouldn't let me on!so so sorry! SO SORRY! Oh and those of you who say Rashel could've beat Poppy, I don't think so, one; Poppy's a vampire and is awesomer then Rashel. Two is that honestly I don't like Rashel that much she is b word!. I just decided to have a happy ending or not but I'm not telling no one! Mwahaha! Here is chapter 11!

Thea's POV

Ash's mug hit the tile. "WHAT?" he yelled, his face was pure shock. I swallowed. Oh Thea, you should've kept your mouth shut. Goddess, he's going to tell Mary-Lynnette, and she'll be so mad at me. "She MIGHT be pregnant. Might. So please Ash calm down." I said soothingly. He was shaking but I don't think it's from anger towards Mary-Lynnette. More like himself. "What do you mean might?" he said after several minutes.

I'm such a bitch! What's if Mary-Lynnette isn't pregnant? Then I'm in big trouble, I thought to myself. "One test was positive, one was negative." I said shakily. Then he stopped shaking and it looked like he had calmed himself down, but then regret crossed his face. "I've made her cry a lot; do you think the kid's alright?" Ash asked. "She might not be pregnant Ash! And don't you tell her I told you!" I hissed at him. Then his head was shaking his back and forth.

"Oh well, Maybe I should talk to her." He said calmly. I squealed. "So you forgive her?" I asked. He looked up looking angry again. "No, and I probably never will." He said coldly to me and walked out.

Then I started think about last night again and then I remembered something. "That's it." I whispered, and then went to call everyone to a meeting except Mary-Lynnette, Ash, Quinn, and Rashel.

"Okay thanks everyone for coming down here." I said 10 minutes later with James, Poppy, Eric, Gillian, David, Thierry, Hannah, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Maggie, Galen, and Keller all staring at me. "I know you're wondering why you guys are down here and the reason is what happened last night."

"Where Poppy kicked ass?" Keller said cheerfully next to Galen. Poppy grinned. I shook my head fighting a laugh. "No with Quinn and Mary-Lynnette." Everyone's expression sobered especially Poppy's and Hannah's. I looked at Maggie, who looked shaken, like something big had just happened, but I let it go, I have bigger things to worry about.

"What about it?" Jez asked looking curious. I let out a big breathe, well get started! I thought. "Okay well we all know how Ash and Mary-Lynnette's story right?" they all nodded so I continued "Well we know how much Mary-Lynnette loves Ash a lot, and would never cheat on him. Well without purpose. She told me that she didn't know what happened; she just couldn't get off. So I'm thinking that something bigger happened." They all exchanged glances.

"So what are you trying to say, Thea? That maybe someone made her do it?" Thierry asked. But then all of sudden Delos got up and smacked James. "Dude, what the HELL?" James yelled. Delos looked happy.

"That's what you get for making fun cape!"He yelled back, Delos had a thing for his cape; he wore it every now and then. "Oh, and now I can't find it!" we all stared at Delos and for a second then Hannah said "Delos, this is serious; two soulmate couple are done and you want to talk about you cape?" she looked mad and frustrated, and then Delos looked serious.

"You're right we all need to get together and find out what happened with Quinn and Mary-Lynnette! And find my cape; oh and if I find out one of you bastard's used it as toilet paper you are dead! Dead!" he yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes. Then they turned back to me.

"Okay back to the problem at hand; I think Timmy might have done something." I said. Hannah gaped, Jez raised her eyebrows, and Thierry just looked plain out shocked. "What do you mean?" Thierry asked.

I remember what Timmy asked me last night and about a certain spell.

***Flashback***

I'm pouring a cup of juice and Timmy appears out of nowhere, "Hey Thea can ask you a couple questions?" he asked.

I remember thinking that was odd but said "Yeah sure Timmy."

"Where can I find a witch, and one that would make a love spell?" he asked. A confused look crossed my face. Why would he need that? I thought. "It's for my research about witches." He said innocently. I thought.

"Umm okay? Well yes there is, and you can find some witches at the Black Iris Club." I said. "It's two blocks down." He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much Thea, hey I'm going to go out and visit my friend. Bye" then he grabbed his wallet and left running. What in Hades? But I let it go and went back to the living room.

***End Flashback***

"So basically you're saying Timmy did it?" Hannah said after the whole story. "Well we might as well go visit the Black Iris Club. " I said, "Morgead, James, and Poppy want to come?" They all nodded so we got up and headed for the Black Iris Club.

Maggie's POV

Mary-Lynnette was peeing on the stick, while I was waiting in the hall; I had managed to get Delos away for an hour saying I wanted some "alone time". Then the door opened and Mary-Lynnette came out and said "Now we wait." She we just sat down and stayed quiet, I remembered Keller almost saw me with the pregnancy test but I managed to tell her I was in a hurry.

Three minutes later we looked over to the stick; we read it. Oh my Goddess. She wasn't pregnant.

Ash's POV

I was pacing back and forth. Should I talk to her? Should I forgive her? NO! my mind screamed to both question. Well at least I'll go talk to her. I got up and went to Hannah's room; that's where she's been all day.

I knocked on the door and I heard a hoarse answer "Come in." I opened the door. Then I saw Mary-Lynnette's eyes widen and tears go in her eyes. "Ash?" she said tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hi Mary-Lynnette." She just stared with so much sadness it killed me. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked. She nodded. "Are you pregnant?" her eyes got really wide and she was shaking and crying a lot. "No, is that all you wanted?" she asked.

My heart broke. Should I forgive her? Then I imagined her on top of Quinn, and I hardened. "Yeah that is it." I could see how much it crushed her. Then I turned around and closed the door, and I could hear her sobbing from the hallway. A tear rolled down my cheek as I walked to my room.

Hi guys it's the weekend! Ill update tomorrow! Scout's honor! Please review! Oh please! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I am really happy you guys reviewed they were totally awesome! O and xXPurpleMidnightXx the reason I don't like Rashel is . . . I don't know I just don't really like her. She seems kind of cocky and mean. I guess I'll try to like her more. Thanks for the reviews again and the awesomeness of them. Here's chapter 12!

Timmy's POV

Son of a bitch. They know it's me. I'm going to have do something big, something that will take their minds off me, and what happened with Quinn and Mary-Lynnette. But what? Hmm, wait I got an idea…it's brilliant! Ash, prepare to pay even more…mwahahaha!

James's POV

We got into the Black Iris Club; since I know some of the people around here we didn't get stared at much. Then Thea said "I know that girl; she's a witch, let's go ask her if she saw Timmy here last night." Then Morgead, Poppy, and I followed Thea over to a blonde haired girl. When we got closer her features were more obvious, she had platinum blonde hair and sleepy blue eyes. She looked up as we approached. "Thea? Thea Harman?" she asked looked shocked. "Hey Selene, it's been a while hasn't it?" Thea said with a smile on her face.

(A/N: She's from Spellbinder, remember? Selene? I didn't really want to add another character, and I liked the way this girl sounded. And I know her and Thea weren't good friends, but I think they should become friends so yeah :D)

The girl, Selene, nodded, but still looking shocked. "I haven't seen you or Blaise since all the witches joined Circle Daybreak. Oh and that reminds me how's Eric?" Thea looked thoughtful, then answered, "Well, Eric and I have been living with Thierry Descoudres at his mansion. How have you been?"

Selene smiled and said, "Great, Vivienne, you remember her? Vivienne Morrigan? Well we're living in our own apartment not too far from the Strip." She said cheerfully. Then Poppy nudged Thea with her arm and whispered, "Remember why we're here?" she whispered, Thea nodded.

"Well there is a reason why we're here." Thea said. Selene nodded, so Thea pulled something out of her pocket; it was a picture of Timmy. "Did you see this boy last night?" Thea asked. Selene stared at it for a good minute, and then shook her head. Thea's shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry Thea. I've never seen this kid before, but I was only here for a little while last night." Selene said. "It's okay Selene." Thea said she looked disappointed. The Selene's eyes got bright. "How 'bout you leave a number that I can call you at and I'll ask all the witches that were here last night if they saw the kid." Selene said looking hopeful. Thea nodded. "Okay, the his name is Timmy. Oh and he was probably looking for a type of love potion." She said giving Selene the picture of Timmy. Selene nodded.  
"I have to go but it was great seeing you Selene." Thea said after she had written our house number down. "Tell Vivienne I say hi." She continued. Selene smiled. "It was great seeing you again Thea; I'll call you if I get any info. Oh and Tell Blaise I say hi too." Selene said. Thea nodded.

"'Kay Selene. Talk to you soon. Again it was great to you." Thea said. Selene nodded, and they gave each other a hug and we walked out.

"Well that was very helpful." Morgead said sarcastically as we all got in the car. Poppy rolled her eyes and said, "Well it's better than nothing." She said. I smiled at her.

Then Thea said "I'm hungry and since I'm the only one in this car that needs to eat I choose where to go!" Poppy sighed knowing she'd be bored. Then we were all silent as Thea drove to McDonalds.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

I was still crying when I heard another knock at my door. I was hoping it was Ash, but when I said come in Timmy came in through the door. "Hi Timmy." I said, my voice was still hoarse so I cleared my throat.

"Hello Mary-Lynnette." Timmy said nicely. He smiled at her. He's such a sweet kid, I thought. Then Timmy said "Mary-Lynnette I want to tell you something, but I don't want to upset you even more." I almost smiled. "It's okay Timmy you can tell me." I told him. He swallowed then started talking. "Well, I saw Rashel and Ash go into the kitchen a while ago and I'm worried because they haven't come out yet." I could feel my jaw drop.

Ash wouldn't do anything with Rashel would he?

"Well I'll go check it out, okay?" I said sweetly. Timmy smiled innocently at me and nodded. I walked downstairs and when I got to the door I let out a breath and opened the door.

Rashel was on the counter hugging Ash. He was hugging her back. It was too close for me. "What the hell?" I asked. Ash and Rashel broke apart, then they looked at me, I saw shock and guilt in Ash's eyes. At the time they were violet, and Rashel's emerald green ones of just shock. "We weren't doing anything." Ash said. Rashel got off the counter and said, "We weren't." then a hot anger flashed through her eyes. "Not that you should be one to get mad, you actually cheated." Ash looked at her in astonishment. Then I got really mad.

"Shut up you, bitch! Go get your dumb ass soulmate." I yelled at her. Rashel's face got red out of anger. "You better shut the hell up!" she screamed at me. "Why don't you go make out with someone else's soulmate?"

I gritted my teeth. "Shut the FUCK up!" I screamed at her. Then I did something that totally shocked me; I punched her. She staggered back, and then she realized what I did, and kicked me in the stomach. Damn that hurt, I thought. Then punched her in the nose. She punched me in the face back, then I kicked her and she fell. She stood up and said "You slut." And tried to punch me and I dodged and punched her in the eye. She grabbed a knife from a knife holder. I was dimly aware that a lot of the Daybreakers were at the door way, but I ignored them. They gasped.

Oh my Goddess, she was about to throw it at me when someone grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. I looked up. And saw who did it. "Ash?" I asked. I had no idea he would even do anything for me after last night

"Don't. Touch. My. Soulmate." He growled.


	13. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner been busy lately...did I ever mention to you guys how much I totally hate school? Ha-ha well yeah I HATE it! And to Bianca666 I am so sorry that you think Rashel is totally getting beat at, but I swear there is a reason. I guess I forgot to mention it earlier. You know what I realized yesterday? That I originally made this story to be just a funny story but it turned out to be drama 1 XD. The whole story was suppose to be about the dates and they were only 3 chapters 'bout them XD sorry for the long A.N.

I need help! There might be only 3 chapters left and I could do a sequel. (I already have an idea for it.) Or there could be a good 5 or 6 good chapter left and end it there? U guys let me know and I'll do it :) Here's chapter 13!

Hannah's POV

We were all around the door stared at Ash. He had just helped Mary-Lynnette and said she was still his soulmate to him. That was great progress, but then I remembered Rashel; she was against the kitchen wall, but the kitchen wall around her was cracked, he must have put some force into that, I thought. Then I heard Quinn coming down the stairs "What happened? I heard a crash?" then he saw Rashel, then Ash then Mary-Lynnette. His eyes were dark and _mad._ "_What the hell happened to Rashel? Someone tell me NOW!" _Quinn growled loudly.

"Rashel was about to cut Mary-Lynnette with a knife so I threw against the wall." Ash said simply but slightly guilty. Quinn turned to Ash with a look that would scare the hell out of little children.

Then, Quinn's fist flew toward Ash. Ash dodged it and punched Quinn. A real vampire fight broke out after that. Both Ash's and Quinn's teeth extended but Ash's eyes went silvery steel color. Then they were moving so fast. Quinn punched Ash in the gut, and then Ash punched Quinn in the face. I was freaking out, another Goddess damned fight! Then someone yelled that I had never heard yell, my soulmate.

"ENOUGH!" Thierry bellowed. Ash and Quinn stopped and stared, and then everyone turned toward Thierry, his face looked very angry. I don't think I have ever heard him yell. "I have had _enough_ of everyone fighting! I thought if I let Poppy and Rashel fight that would be the end of it, but no it hasn't I will _not_ have all of you getting into fights with each other! I am the leader of Circle Daybreak, and I will keep all of you in order! Ash, go to your room! Mary-Lynnette, go to Hannah's and my room! I'll talk to you later. Quinn got to your room as well; I will have Thea and Gillian help Rashel. The rest of you go to your rooms! Except Thea, and Gillian." For a second everyone was quiet for a second and left. I helped Thea and Gillian to the healing room. After that I went to my room, to go talk to Mary-Lynnette with Thierry.

Timmy's POV

I looked at the empty, tiny blue vial that was on my night stand next to the love spell one. Looks like no more extra anger for Rashel. I had gotten it to for Rashel, every time she got angry, it multiplied by 10. She had already gotten in a fight with two Daybreaker girls. I can't believe she got beat bad twice; I should've gotten her strength spell too. They should be occupied for w little while, now I must erase the evidence.

I got the two vials, the number for the witch who did it, and Mary-Lynnette's comb, and Quinn's ring. (One with a black rose.) I started the fire place in my room; I still can't believe that Thierry is so rich he can have fireplaces in all the bedrooms that are big and expensive. Anyways I threw the stuff into the fireplace and smiled. Mwahahaha! They have no proof now! Now to call that witch to make sure she doesn't say anything to anybody.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

I stared at the ceiling lying on Hannah's bed. I can't believe I had just gotten into a fight with Rashel, and that she had pulled a Goddess damned knife on me! And did Ash still care about me? He had protected me from Rashel, but did it mean something, or nothing? I was thinking about that for a little while then I heard I light knock on my door. "Come in." I said Thierry and Hannah walked in the door. "Hello Thierry, hi Hannah." I said politely sitting up. Thierry looked sad, but Hannah's face was blank.

"Hello Mary-Lynnette. We need to talk to you." Thierry said calmly. I nodded and said "Of course, Thierry." I said he nodded.

"Okay first, I am sorry I yelled at you earlier, my anger got the best of me, it's just I want us all to get along. And secondly, we must talk about you and Ash." I flinched, he immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry—"

I shook my head "No it's okay." I said. "I understand continue Thierry." he nodded. "Well I know of what happened and I would like to ask you a couple questions, about last night." My eyes watered, Thierry looked more apologetic than ever and Hannah put a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and started the story.

***a couple minutes later***

"I don't know, I just felt like I couldn't get off….so that's the complete story. They both had been listening intently and nodded at the end. "I have no problems answering questions, but why do you ask?" I said curiously. They both exchanged looks, then Thierry said, "No reason Mary-Lynette. Hannah and I just wanted to know exactly what happened." he said normally, but there was something he wasn't telling me. I could tell. But I decided not to question it. "Is it okay if I take a nap now?" I asked. They both looked up. And Hannah smiled, "Of course Mare, Thierry and I'll leave you alone to sleep." I smiled, and laid back. I fell asleep thinking of my knight that had betrayed.

Thierry's POV

I was sure. Someone had made Mary-Lynnette cheat on Ash. Otherwise she wouldn't have done it. She loves him too much, and she said 'I just couldn't get off Quinn' it sounds like a spell or a vampire playing with her head. But I don't know if it was Timmy. He such a great kid, or at least that's what we think maybe. All I know is we need to go see Timmy.

Thanks for reading guys. Sorry I didn't put more it's just I'm exhausted. I have school in 7 hours DX. Review and tell me if you want 3 more chapters and a sequel, or a good 5 or 6 chapters. Your choice review please :).

-a girl looking for her Ash

Danielle :D


	14. Chapter 15

Hi guys! Man I am so tired! I had such a busy weekend! Sorry for not reviewing earlier! I have made my decision about whether or not to have the sequel…..I am making 4-5 chapters with a sequel! People asked to make it 5-6 chaps. And a sequel but I couldn't stretch it that far. Again thanks everyone for reviewing, but not that much people review like they used to…prove to me you want the sequel and review! Here's chapter 14!

Hannah's POV

Thierry and I have been talking for a good hour; we were talking about what happened with Mary-Lynnette and Quinn. We had decided to have a meeting and go talk to Timmy. But first we had to call the meeting. We didn't want to make it obvious that it was about Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Quinn and Rashel, so when we got on the loud speaker I said "James, Poppy, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Maggie, Galen and Keller come to the meeting room immediately…..that is all. Thank you." I shook my head. Could you make it more obvious Hannah? I thought to myself. But all of them came down, all looking bleak especially Thea. She looked disappointed and kind of sad. Thierry and I stood up; we were ready to talk to everyone that we actually thought it was Timmy.

"Hello everyone. I think we all know what we're here to talk about." Thierry said. Almost everyone nodded, except Delos. He looked confused then he spoke up. "No, why are we here?" he asked. Maggie shook her, and then a smiling Gillian bent over to Delos and whispered "Remember the thing with Mary-Lynnette and Quinn?" after a minute his face looked like he had discovered something amazing. "Ooohhh!" Delos said. Gillian let out a laugh. Ever since the date Delos and Gillian have gotten a little closer, they were good friends, but then I had to focus.

"Thea, can I ask you a couple questions?" I asked a theory Thierry and I had, had to with Thea witnessing stuff about Timmy. "Of course Hannah." She said nicely. I nodded.

"Last night when Timmy left to 'go visit a friend' how long was he gone, what time did he leave, and what time did he get back?" I asked. She stared at me thoughtfully and said "He left around 9:30, he was gone for a good hour, so he got back around 10:30." Hmm. With an hour he could've gotten a witch to make the spell, go to the restaurant and give it to Quinn and Mary-Lynnette. Wait, hold on a second it. "IF Timmy did it how did he get it into Mary-Lynnette and Quinn's drink? Don't you think they would've noticed a four year old vampire slipping something in their drink?" I asked. Thierry frowned and put his 'thinking' face on, you could always tell when he was thinking about something important; he put on that face.

"Well maybe the waiter, Giovanni, saw something? I think we should go see him." Thea said. I looked up; it was something we should do. "That's a great idea! If anyone saw anything it'd be him. He was by the door the whole night!" I squealed. Finally we might actually have a witness, and figure out this whole mess. Then I thought of something. What if this has nothing to do with magic? What if hormones or they just did make out without it having to do with this whole thing? Then it's a total waste of time Hannah. A voice said in my head. _Shut up!_ I yelled back. Then started thinking about how much Mary-Lynnette loves Ash and how no soulmate could cheat on the other. Then Thierry said "Well how about we go talk to Timmy?" Thea nodded and said she'd come with us incase Timmy made up some lie. So we started upstairs to go visit the kid who might have broken my friend's hearts.

Ash's POV

Just sitting down in me and Mare's—I mean, my room thinking about how hurt I was, and how I couldn't control myself in the kitchen. I had defended Mary-Lynnette so does that mean I want to be with her? I know I still love her but can I fully forgive her? No, I don't think I ever will. I was starting to get teary eyed thinking about my life without Mary-Lynnette when there was a knock at my door. Could it be Mare? I got happy, excited. and sad all at the same time then I head "It's me, Jez!" I groaned. Jez was just going to annoy me; as my cousin she said it was her duty to annoy the crap out of me, but I guess I should let her come in so yelled for her to enter. She walked in with her flame hair just down and she grinned at me. "Cousin? How are you?" she said in a mocking nice voice. I glowered at her and said. "I've been better, Jez." Then her face slightly sobered a little then she nodded. "I guess you have had better days." Then came over and lied next to me. (A/N: A lot of people say Ash and Jez don't get along, but in my mind they do! So deal with it XD!)

"So, what you want Jez? You usually come with a reason, what you want me to play another prank on Morgead? Because if you do I'm a little busy." I said. She shook her head. "Nope, it's about Mary-Lynnette." She said matter-of-factly. I could feel myself frown and my face harden. "What about her?" I said tightly. Jez, I swear, actually looked hesitant. Then she swallowed and she looked me straight in the eye. "Do you still love her?" I looked up shocked that she would even ask.

"Of course, I do! But if you're here to make me forgive her, you're out of luck Jez. I'm _not_ going to. And I probably never will" I said I realized my eyes watered.

Jez looked sad. "Ash, she is so sorry! She has no absolute idea what happened. She is so angry with herself and she feels so bad!" she yelled at me. No offense but she was the last person I expected to tell me to forgive Mary-Lynnette. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter what you say, I won't forgive her Jez. I just won't! So you're wasting your time and breath!" I yelled back. Jez stood there frozen for a second then got up and headed for the door, but before she left she said,

"Mary-Lynnette is the only soulmate you have. She changed you for the better, and when she makes one mistake, and is completely crushed from it and how you're acting. I understand you are mad Ash but not forgiving your soulmate that loves you and took you back even after you've done so many messed up things you've done. That just shows your character. Ash you're my cousin, but you not forgiving her probably going to kill her, and yourself. And to me that is probably worse than the things you've done in your past." She finished. Then she closed the door. I looked at the door for a minute then, layed back down feeling more crushed then I had before.


	15. Chapter 16

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. yeah I know I feel like crap. Microsoft Word isn't working on my computer, and there is no other way to type on my computer, so right now I'm at the public library typing. Bleh. I feel like everyone's looking at my computer! No personal space!-shaking head- anyways I probably will updating less, like twice a week (because I have to go to the library), unless my awesome dad manages to figure out what the hell is wrong with my computer. Again sorry please oh please review! And yes I still plan for the sequel. Here's chapter 15? I think. Thanks for reading:)

Thea's POV

Thierry, Hannah, and I knocked on Timmy's door. We heard a thump, and then he came opened the door. He smiled sweetly. _That devil child. It's all just an act!_ I thought to myself. "What can I do for you?" he said way too sweetly and child-like. I held back a frown. Hannah smiled back at Timmy and said, "Hello Timmy, Thierry, Thea, and I need to talk you about something. Is it okay if we ask you a couple questions?" I could see the tint of worry in Timmy's eye, but it was gone in a second. Then he said. "Of course come on in."

Thierry, Hannah, and I walked in his room. Everything seemed normal, but the fireplace had a fire going in it. It was July, and he was a vampire why would he need to have a fire going? But I let it go, and talk about it later. "So what did you need me to talk about?" Timmy asked. I narrowed my eyes at the four-year old body. _Like you don't know. _I thought. But I stayed quiet. Thierry for the first time since we got here talked. "We need to talk about what happened with Mary-Lynnette and Quinn." He said sounding very authority like. Timmy's face turned sad. Then he nodded.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, Rashel told me. That must suck. Speaking of it, why did they do it?' he said innocently. I gritted my teeth. I was seconds away from yelling at him that he knew what Thierry was talking about but I held back. _Yelling at him won't help Thea, just wait. He will get what he deserves._ That calmed a down a little and I stared at Timmy he was staring at me with wide eyes. He knows I know he did it doesn't he? I asked myself. Then he turned back to Hannah and Thierry who were starting to talk. "Yes, actually we wanted to know exactly where you were last night." Thierry asked.

Timmy stared at him with confusion. "I was at my friend, Ernest's house, why?" he asked curiously. Then his eyes went wide. "Wait, do you guys think I had something to do with it? (A/N: Kind of sounds like what Jeremy says in Daughters of Darkness XD.) And how could I have had anything to do with it? No offense but how coudld I make them make out?" he said in shock. I exchanged glances with Hannah. "Because we know that someone made them do it. And you asked me where you could find a witch who can do a love spell." I told him matter-of-factly. Anger flashed on his face then it turned to innocent confusion. "Like I told you Thea that was for my project, remember?" Timmy said. I shook my head and said, "What kind of project Timmy?"

He was silent for just a millisecond, but then said "For my home schooling one. Like I asid yesterday Thea, it's about witches and their power. And iw anted to now where I could find them incase the teacher wanted resources." I narrowed my eyes at him, but said nothing else.

"Well, do you have any proof of this 'project'?" Thierry asked. Timmy pulled out an essay and Hannah frowned. "Okay since we don't really have actual evidence you did it, we will be leaving Timmy. Thank you for talking to us." Thierry said staring at Timmy. Hannah frowned but her and Thierry walked out. Hannah gestured for me to come but before I left I said. "We both know what you did to Mary-Lynnette and Quinn. And when I get enough proof l'll have you pay for messing with my friend. (A/N: Thea and Mare are friends! Well at least for me.) So watch out Timmy." He narrowed his eyes, but said I have no idea what you're talking about." But he smiled conveniently at me. I frowned and got up and thought, _just wait kid, you'll get what's coming to you and you will be sorry._

***downstairs***

"That was very helpful." Hannah said bleakly as her, Thierry, and I sat on the couch. I shook my head, then remebered something. "Isn't it kind of weird that he had his fire place ghoing and it's July, and he's a vampire?" I asked. Thieryy raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Why would he? It's nothing we can take to serious, but it's kind of weird." I nodded. Thierry was right. It probably had nothing to do with what happened. I realized that I was exhausted. And wanted to go to bed. "Well I'm going to bed. Let me know if you come up with any more ideas." I told Hannah and Thierry. They nodded, so I stood up and went to my room to go to sleep for the night.

No one's POV

Thea was fast asleep, then her phone rang. Her celllphone was in her purse and Eric wasn't in the room. So no one heard it. Then who was calling went to voice mail. The voicemail they left said, :

Thea! It's Selene! You know how you told me about that kid of yours and to ask around if anyone saw him? Well I was telling Vivienne about him when I got home earlier, and she said around 9:35 last night she went there, and the kid you showed me the picture of, Timmy I think you called him, he was there! He asked Vivienne for a love spell and and an anger one. Then he left and said he was heading to some restaurant. Just thought I should tell you. Call me back if you need anything else.

Ash's POV

I was laying my bed. I couldn't sleep and all I could think about was Mary-Lynnette. Since Jez left me earlier thinking, I had just sat there thinking. Then I started remebering way earlier.

***Flashback***

_I was going to the kitchen then I heard someone crying. I opened the door saw Rashel sitting on the counter crying. I asked why she was crying. She looekd up surprised I guess. My guess she haden't heard me come in. "Just about my 'soulmate' Quinn." She told me. Her voice was venom when she Quinn's name.  
"It'll be okay Rashel." I said . she looked up at me. She had stopped crying. "How do you know, Ash?" she asked me. I simply shrugged and said. "I don't but if I just think it will some how." Rashel smiled smally at me and hugged me. Then Mary-Lynnette had come in. and it went fromt here._

_***End of Flashback***_

My eyes watered thinking of Mare again. I need to see her. I got up and went down stairs. I passed Thierry and Hannah, and went to their room. I knocked on the door. Then it opened. It was Mary-Lynnette loking as beatuiful as ever to me. "Ash?"

Mwahhaha! Yes I know I'm evil, but I got to keep you guys guessing! There is going to to be major cheese ahppening next chapter! Review and you'll see it very soon! Review! Thanks form reading.

A girl looking for her Ash,

Danielle :D


	16. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! Yes I know where the heck have I been? I am so so deeply sorry! These are not excuses there just a, an um….ok there excuses XD. 1. Microsoft Word, the jerk it is to me, isn't not working still at my house. 2. I've had a lot of homework and tests. I need to study a lot I don't have the best grades at the moment :/. Let's just say: Conferences + Bad grades = Very unhappy parents. Again I really am sorry! And don't worry I do plan on updating soon. I found out a way ;) I think I have blabbed on enough don't you think? Here is the long awaited Chapter 16!

Quinn's POV

I'm the worst person in the entire world. I go cheat on my soulmate, not to mention with my best friend's soulmate. I feel bad for Mary-Lynnette, because I think her and Ash are done for good, as sad as that is, but right now I have my own worries. Rashel is still hurt from being thrown in a wall, but is almost fully recovered, but she still refuses to talk to me, not even look at me. I just feel like a total ass, and I miss her so much._ Then go talk to her you idiot! _I thought to myself. _But she doesn't want to see me, jackass! I thought back. _

But then again, it was worth a try. So I got up and headed to the healing room. When I left my room I realized it was morning. _I've been in there that long?_ Last time I checked it was still 11 p.m. I shook my head, and kept walking. When I got to the door to the healing room I knocked lightly. Gillian pulled the door open. Her eyebrows went up when she saw me.

"What are you doing here Quinn? I'm pretty sure Rashel still doesn't want to see you." There was kind of a hint of anger in her voice. Well I guess you're on Rashel's side, I thought to her. "I _need _to talk to her Gillian. Please, I'm begging you, let me see her!" I asked Gillian. Her eyes changed, they looked like a sad violet. "Quinn, I don't know, Rashel is still really hurt about what you did. I don't think she'll forgive me if I let you in here" she said sadly. I was getting ready to break down I had to see Rashel. "Wouldn't you want to see David so bad, if you were in my situation? You know you would do anything to see him, well that's how I feel right now." I said, there was a slight edge to my voice. She looked thoughtful and finally said, "Okay Quinn, but hurry before I change my mind." I grinned, and gave Gillian a hug. She seemed surprised but smiled, I ran passed her and saw Rashel. She looked furious when she saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here, John?" her voice had anger all over it. "Rashel please listen to me—"I started but she started to scream. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU LOW LIFE CHEATING BASTARD!" Right after she screamed that, Hannah and Thierry came rushing in. "What's going on? Why all the yelling?" Hannah asked. But then she saw me and then Rashel and saddend.

"Hannah, Thierrry? Please get this low life jerk out of here!" Rashel yelled. Thierry and Hannah looked at each other, then to my anger Hannah's face looked sad and guilty and said, "Quinn, I am so sorry, mostly because I caused this, but please leave. Now." She said.

I lost, then said, "How can you telll me to leave when this reallly is alll your fault? The date night, the restraunt, the whole idea! And when I try to apoligize to my soulmate you tell me to leave? Do you even have a damn right to tell me that?" I could telll Hannah felt really bad at me saying that but I didn't care at the moment. Then Thierry said. "It is not Hannah's fault you cheated on Rashel. You live in my house, Quinn, and you won't talk to her like that. Now leave this room this now."

I stood there shocked for a minute and then turned to leave I saw Gillian sitting in a a chair near the door. "I'm sorry." I heard her whisper but I was to angry at myself to care, and in my head I realized it really is my fault and I will probably never get Rashel back.

Ash's POV

I stood there lying on my bed staring at the ceiling remebering what happened last night.

***Flashback***

"_Ash?" Mary-Lynnette asked me. I was shaking. Get out of here now! I screamed at myself but I still stood there. "Hi Mary-Lynnette." I said feeling numb._

"_Ash I'm so sorry I—" but I was shaking my head and cut her off. "I'm sorry I can't do this, it's just—I can't, I', done." I said. And turned to run from the doorway. I heard Mare call my name you could tell she was crying but I kept going. Eventually I ended back up here hating myself. I screamed and yelled but that didnt help._

***Flashback Over***

Goddess, I hate myself. I killed my chances with the girl I really loved.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

He hates me. Ash hates me. I hate myself so much. How could I hurt him so badly. I need to leave, I thought to myself. He clearly doesnt want me here or any where near him. I was shaking and crying but I managed to get my suitcases write a note, and take off my engagement ring. Goodbye I whispered and shut the front door behind me.

Thea's POV

Mother Goddess. I had just listened to Slene's voicemail. I was right. And I had proof. I ran out of the room and screamed on the top iof my lungs for everyone to come down here. "Timmy did it! Slene called me, it wasn't Mary-Lynnette or Quinn's fault!" I screamed THEN I EXPLAINED WHAT Selene had told me. Then Ash ran into Hannah's room, a couple minutes later he came out with a note and the enagment ring he gave Mare. "She's left." He whispered. My heart sank.


	17. Chapter 18

Hola people! I have found a way to make Microsoft Word work! Me and my amazing skills just kidding XD Anyways, this is the second to last chapter to the story. I know, where has the time gone ;). I know a lot of people want the sequel but I need to know if anyone's going to read it. If not I'm changing the ending to maybe not so happy ;) here's chapter 17 I think XD.

Thea's POV

I stared in shock at Ash. "Gone? What do you mean? She left?" I asked shaky not sure if I was getting this. Ash looked up at me, eyes a leaf green, but they had sadness and shock in them.

"It say's on the note. Read." he said and handed the note to me. His hand was shaking, in his other hand he held the engagement ring, the beautiful diamond, and color changing, platinum ring. I looked at the note and read it. It said:

Dear Ash,

I am so sorry. You have every right to hate me, and I know you do, and I deserve it. I am a terrible person, and this all my fault. After you left after knocking on the door I realized, you didn't want me here and things were over because of what Quinn and I did. So I decided to leave and go back to Briar Creek. Again I am sorry, you are my soulmate and I'll love you forever, and even when we're apart we'll be looking at the same sky.

Your soulmate,

Mary-Lynnette

P.S Tell everyone I'm sorry and I'll miss them, especially Maggie. Goodbye.

I stared motionless at the paper. I couldn't believe it. She left because she thought Ash hated her. Oh Goddess, Ash. I looked up at my ash-blonde, usually thick headed cousin, and saw something I never had seen. The expression on his face looked shattered, broken, and most of all sadness. Then something clicked.

"Well what the hell are you doing here Ash? You're just going to let her go? You're _Ash Redfern_, for Isis's sake! GO GET HER" I screamed at him. He looked up and blinked and his eyes got wide. "Shit! I need to go now. James can I have the keys to your Porsche? Mine's not here." James threw keys at Ash and he

Got is shoes on, and ran out of the house.

"Go get her Ash!" Poppy cheered as Ash got in the car. "Yeah, go get her." I whispered as he drove, over the speed limit to the nearest airport.

Poppy's POV

I can't believe it! Mary-Lynnette didn't cheat on Ash! I knew it! They will be okay if Ash manages to get her in time. _Stop it Poppy, positive thinking remember? _I smiled then I Remembered something. "Wait, shouldn't we tell Quinn and Rashel?" everyone looked up. "That would be a smart thing to do." Keller said and snorted and all for us headed to Quinn and Rashel's room.

We knocked and a tragic looking Quinn answered the door. "Hi? What do you guys need." we exchanged glances and said. "We know it wasn't your fault, about cheating on Rashel!" he looked confused a little and we explained everything. "So you're saying it was a spell?" he said after everything. We nodded and he ran at vampire speed, to the healer's room. We all ran after him.

When we got there Quinn was talking to Rashel, who had a stake in her hand. Then as he finished the story, her hand went down and she ran over and hugged Quinn, and I noticed she had tear rolling down her cheek I smiled small. Then I remembered something. "I'm sorry to interrupt the moment but what about Timmy?' everyone looked up at m e. "Oh yeah the demon." Jez whispered, then Hannah, Thierry, Quinn, and Rashel and I walked up the stairs and banged on Timmy's room door. "TIMMY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Rashel screamed. Then Thierry opened the door. The room was empty.

Ash's POV

I raced to a stop in front of the airport, I ran out of the car slamming the door behind me. I ran up to the counter and asked in a rush, "is there a plane leaving to Briar Creek, Oregon soon?" the blonde girl with dark brown eyes looked up. And blinked as if she was amazed.

"Um yeah, terminal 13 there is one loading and is closing it's door's in a…right now actually." she said sweetly. I didn't bother to answer, I just ran all the way through the airport to terminal 13.

I saw the terminal and ran as fast as any vampire could but the door shut. "Mary-Lynnette! No!" I yelled. The planes engine had started and the plane took off into the evening sky.

Lol I know I'm evil for leaving it like that, but I have homework and shows to watch! Review and you'll get the next chapter tomorrow

!

A girl looking for her Ash

-Danielle :D


	18. Chapter 19

Hi everybody! This is the last chapter of Daybreaker Date Night! Wow I'm emotional ;) not really lol anyways. I dedicate my final chapter to two people, first is to L J Shan. Girl, you have read and left me awesome reviews through the whole story! No matter what your reviews make me smile for like an hour lol thx for tht! ;) and the second shout out goes to XxPurpleMidnightxX! You have left me super awesome reviews and you were the one of the first couple people to review my story! And given me some insperation for the ending;) and Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story I love all of you for that! and the sequel will be up in maybe a couple days. I give you the last chapter to Daybreaker Date Night :D

Rashel's POV

I am going to kill Timmy. How dare he ask a spell from a witch, and make Quinn and Mary-Lynnette make-out. He's living under Thierry's roof. I am totally serious, I will kill him.

After seeing the Timmy's empty room, I went to mine, grabbed a stake and walked out. "Rashel, calm down. You love Timmy." Quinn said. I was shocked; I figured he'd be rooting me on to kill Timmy, not trying to stop me from doing it.

"I do love him, but that little bastard, made you kiss Mary-Lynnette! Broke you and I up! And break up Ash and Mary-Lynnette! He deserves what he is about to get!" I yelled, and stormed out of the house. "TIMMY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed. I heard nothing,for a second then a twig crunch behind me. I twirled around but there was nothing. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! SO JUST COME OUT!" I screamed even louder then before. Then I saw most of the Daybreakers coming my way, and behind a tree, Timmy. Before Quinn, Keller, or Jez could grab me to stop, I took off running toward Timmy. I tackeld him to the ground there was still a hint of light out to see his face and he looked sad and terrified. "Rashel, I'm sorry-" he started, but I stood up and pulled him against the tree.

I noticed my eyes watering, but I was too focused on Timmy to care. "I have a question for you, _why?" _I asked anger filling my voice. "_Why_, hurt Quinn and I, _why_ hurt Ash and Mary-Lynnette? _Why go through all of this?" _Tears were streaming down my face and I could feel everyone behind me, but I was still waiting for an answer from Timmy. He was just staring at me with such a sad expression, it was killing me.

This was the little kid I thought was living with me not the monster who caused all this. "ANSWER ME!" I yelled, then raised the stake and plunged it in his heart it wasn't directly on the heart, so it didn't kill him automatically. His eyes widend, and heard Hannah and Gillian gasp.

Timmy had tears brimming in his eyes. "Rashel, I am so sorry. I did all this for a stupid reason and you had every right to drive the stake in my heart. Quinn, you are a jerk but I'm sorry to you too. And tell Ash and Mary-Lynnette I am sorry, they probably didn't deserve this, oh and I gave you an anger spell so your anger would get 10 times more than you were, that's why she got angry at you Poppy, so don't blame her, and tell Mary-Lynnette that too." he stopped and sucked in a breath.

"In a way I did all this, because well I needed the attention, and the fact that everyone had soulmate and at the end of the day I was an alone, 17 year old's, stuck in a four year old's body. At least I won't be stuck in this body anymore, in way I'll be free. Goodbye Rashel, I'm sorry." his eyes shut and he stopped talking. "I'm sorry Timmy!" I yelled and tears were like rivers on my ckeeks and I gave Timmy a hug.

Timmy's POV

I could feel myself dieing. I thought it would be quick, but it was kind of painful but since I was so far gone I didn't it mattered much. My eyes were shut and I heard Rashel say "I'm sorry Timmy." but it sounded far away, it was kind of like a whisper.

Well at least I got that speech out of me before I died. I didn't expect to say it though; I was going to die in silence, but everything I said was true, and that kind of mattered to me. "I'm sorry." I manged to say, the last thing I was going to say. I smiled, at least I got to say it once in this messed up thing I call my life…..

Poppy's POV

A tear rolled down my cheek, it doesn't matter that he caused all the stuff that happend, it was just so sad. We never really thought about all the stuff he probably went through. Then I looked down at Rashel holding Timmy, tears going down her face.

At least I knew she really didn't mean pulling a stake at me. I started to think about Timmy and his life when Thierry started to talk.

"Rashel, I am sorry that all this happened." he said sadly, giving a hug to Hannah who was crying, I realized then that it didn't matter what Timmy had done to any of us, this was such a sad thing.

"It's alright Thierry, none of this is your's or anyone fault. At least he didn't have to deal with being in a four year old anymore, he's probably in a better place." she said still crying she stood up with Quinn, carrying Timmy with her, into the house, we all followed.

When we got inside Rashel put Timmy in the healing room. His body had an odd waxy look to it now, almost a yellow. That's what happens, I remembered. She said he'd be buried later, she needed a quick break. We all sat down, it was then I realized something. "Shouldn't Ash have been back by now with Mary-Lynnette?" I asked, everyone looked at me and saddend. "Yeah." Thea whispered, and her eyes watered.

Ash's POV

She was gone. The plane was already so far away. I slumped down in a chair, then I felt something wet on my cheek. I put hand up to it to find out I was crying. _Wow the Ash Redfern is crying_, the thought rang in my head, it was something Poppy would've probably said.

But right now I didn't care. She was gone. My Mary-Lynnette was gone. The thing I lived for, was gonhe. I didn't care that I was crying, because all I could think abput was her.

"Ash?" I heard a whisper. It sounds -it couldn't be- I turned around I saw Mary-Lynnette, sahe looked like she had been crying, and was holding a suitcase. Her eys watered.

"Mare? I thought-you were on the plane?" I asked I stood up and ran over to her and gave her a hug. I felt water on my shirt showing she realy was crying. "I couldn't leave. I couldn't bear going on that plane, and leave you, I love you to much, even though I know you hate me." she whispered I hugged her even tighter

"I _do not _hate you. Everyone found out that Timmy did it. He did everything, it was a spell. I know everything, nothing was your fault, you didn't do anything,. And I am so sorry Mary-Lynnette, the way I've treated you the last couple days-I'll understand if you don't won't want to be with after what a complete ass I've been, but I love you and I am really so sorry." I said. She looked up at me tears stpped going and she said. "I love you too. I am so sorry." after that I kissed her. And it was the perfect moment even though it felt kind of weird because we were in an airport, and people were staring.

Then we broke apart and I smiled, and pulled something out of my pocket. And I got on one knee. "Mary-Lynnette, we've been through so much and even though I'm proposing in an airport and it feels cliché, I love you and I always will. Will you please marry me?" I smiled and she smiled back.

"Yes." she whispered. I put the ring on her finger and I kissed her.

Poppy's POV

It's been a week since everything's happened. We buried Timmy in a near by cemetery, and Rashel and Quinn are back to normal. So are Ash and Mary-Lynnette, and her, Thea, Maggie, and I are planning her totally epic wedding. Basically everything's normal again.

I am so bored. Now, nothing interesting is happening, we're just all in the living room, with popcorn and soda, watching Nightmare Before Christmas. Ash and Mare snugly, Delos and and Maggie talking,a nd everyone else doing the same things.

Grr what to do…hmmm. "Who wants to go on Date's again?" I said excited with a smile on my face. "NO!" everyone screamed and threw stuff at me.

I have finished my first story! Yay! I was crying when I wrote the Timmy part:'(! Again thank so all sooo much for reading this story, and the sequel will be up in a couple days! I think it's going to be called "Wait what?" And keep look out for the story I'm starting about Ash coming back to Mary-Lynnette after a year. It's going to be called "Stars Apart" Love you all ;)

A girl looking for her Ash

-Danielle :D


End file.
